You Taught Me Obsession Trad
by Alilie Cullen
Summary: L'enseignant, Edward Cullen, est complétement obsédé par son élève, Isabella Swan. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir..Et il prévoit déjà tout. WARNING: PLUS DE 18 ANS, DARKWARD ET CONTENU EXPLICITE!
1. Préface

_Bonjour,_

_Voici la traduction française de « You Taught Me Obsession » (traduit littéralement par « Tu m'a__s__ appris l'Obsession »)__écrit par edward__bellaobsession . Par conséquent__,__Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer__ et cette histoire est entièr__ement à edwardbellaobsession ! Moi je ne suis qu'une petite traductrice._

_Voilà alors, l'auteur remercie Hearth in Strangeness.._

_Moi je ne remercie personne, à part vous héhé !_

_Bon... voilà je vous laisse lire, n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire à la fin ;)_

_Résumé __:L'enseignant, Edward Cullen, est complétement obsédé par son élève, Isabella Swan. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir..Et il prévoit déjà tout. WARNING: PLUS DE 18 ANS, DARKWARD ET CONTENU EXPLICITE!_

_

* * *

_

Préface

Ils restaient là, dans le silence.

On pouvait entendre une mouche voler tant ils étaient silencieux, seul le bruit de leurs respirations était audible dans l'air ambiant.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur la chaise derrière son bureau, à l'avant de la classe dans laquelle il avait enseigné à d'innombrables élèves de cette école, mais il n'y a qu'une seule étudiante qui compte pour lui. Isabella Swan était assise sur les genoux de son professeur, sa main crispée autour de son épaule tandis que l'autre était écrasée sur son côté .Elle essayait autant qu'elle le pouvait de prétendre être ailleurs qu'ici, n'importe où...n'importe où sauf ici, avec cet homme.

Edward Cullen ferma les yeux de contentement. Un bras étroitement enroulé autour de la taille de la jeune fille -comme s'il avait peur que la brune sur ses genoux allait disparaître- alors que son autre main caressait avidement sa pâle et douce joue. Il pourrait rester là pour toujours. Avec elle. Juste elle pour le restant de sa vie. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Même pas sa famille. Pourquoi désirerait-il autre chose alors qu'il avait sa petite chérie en sécurité dans ses bras ? Qu'y-avait-il de plus important que ça ? Rien du tout.

Bella souhaitait avoir eu une chance...juste une seule chance. Un peu d'espoir. Une petite chance de pouvoir être en mesure de s'échapper vers la porte et de courir vers son camion sans qu'il n'arrive avant elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance, il était trop rapide et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'espérer. Et certainement pas non plus d'_essayer_... encore une fois.

Edward soupira joyeusement. Une image de leur avenir dans son esprit. Quelle magnifique, _magnifique_ image. Un mariage. Bella marchant vers lui, une belle robe blanche sur elle, son visage rayonnant de bonheur et les yeux brillants d'amour. D'amour pour _lui_. Seulement et à jamais pour lui. Bella et lui marchant dans le parc, le ventre plein et gonflé par son enfant. Tout les deux blottis sur le canapé à regarder quelque chose, à la télévision en face d'eux mais tous les deux absorbés l'un par l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement à plusieurs reprises.

Et bien sûr plusieurs scénarios différents d'eux deux dans le même lit, leur corps nus emmêlés sensuellement. Il pouvait entendre ses gémissements dans sa tête, sa voix essoufflée le priant d'aller plus vite car elle était de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme fracassant qu'il lui causerait. Il voulait s'assurer de faire ça tous les jours... Il aimait lui faire plaisir. Il appréciait chaque petit bruit qui venait de sa bouche. L'image de son beau visage frappé par l'orgasme était un spectacle qu'il voulait voir tous les jours.

Il adorait tellement la _forcer_ à avoir un orgasme. Oui, il savait qu'il était un peu tordu mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Savoir qu'elle était totalement impuissante face aux plaisirs qu'il lui procurait, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mouiller ou de contenir son plaisir dans de petits gémissements... tout cela suffisait à le rendre fou. Et si c'était la folie, alors il l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

A dire vrai, peut être l'était-il déjà complètement. Qui sait ?

Mais alors qu'Edward envisageait avec bonheur leur avenir ensemble, la date d'obtention du diplôme étant proche maintenant, Bella _priait_ pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ses fantasmes.

Elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne savait pas de quelle manière elle devait agir, mais elle devait impérativement partir avant de recevoir son diplôme. Cet homme était la cause des cauchemars qu'elle avait tous les soirs, la raison pour laquelle elle regardait toujours derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'au fond, il était toujours là, invisible dans l'ombre. Regardant ses moindres faits et gestes.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de passer une minute avec lui, ne parlons donc pas du reste de l'éternité qu'il prévoyait déjà.

Cet homme n'était pas censé. Il était détraqué. Oui, elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Probablement plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer. Mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'était pas sain. Pour aucun d'entre eux.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre, non, elle ne pouvait même plus _respirer_. Il lui avait tout pris. Elle avait trop peur de parler à ses amis d'avant. Il ferait quelque chose de terrible si elle leur adressait la parole. Comme il avait fait avec Jessica... Bella frissonna en se remémorant la pauvre fille.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on devienne trop proche d'elle. S'il ne pensait jamais ou ne parlait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, alors cela devait être pareil pour elle. Il voulait être le seul dans ses pensées et tout le temps. Comme elle était toujours la seule dans les siennes. Il était juste comme un petit chien de compagnie. Toujours en quête d'attention, à toujours vouloir lui plaire, toujours à désirer son toucher...

Sa folie était allée très loin. Beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Cela l'effrayait littéralement de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer jusqu'où ses pensées tordues allaient. Elle préférerait ne jamais avoir à savoir.

Elle avait juste à s'enfuir ...

Quant à lui, il devait s'assurer qu'il la garderait pour toujours. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Il savait ce qu'elle prévoyait, à savoir s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui. Mais il ne pourrait _jamais_ laisser cela se produire. Il saurait l'arrêter, faire ce qu'il fallait .Il se fichait de ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin il _sera_ toujours avec elle et elle n'aimera que lui. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Elle ne pourrait jamais lui échapper.

Jamais.

* * *

_EDIT : N'oublions de préciser que j'ai une bêta !_

_très gentille d'ailleurs , un grand merci à_ _ UneProchaineFois__* applaudissement*_

_et merci pour reviews , le chapitre 1 sera traduit pour le 23/01/11  
_


	2. Chapitre premier

_Et nous y voilà, un nouveau chapitre :)_

_Donc, Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire à edwardbellaobsession et.. voilà._

_Ce premier chapitre met en scène la rencontre entre Edward et Bella, bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre Premier

PDV Edward

« Oui, oui je sais, papa. » dis-je à mon père à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Tu as promis, n'est-ce pas Edward ? » demanda-t-il pour la millième fois.

« Oui ,je te le jure. » répliquais-je, exaspéré.

« Ça signifierait beaucoup pour ta mère, si tu venais cette année pour Noël. »

Je soupirais.

« J'ai dis que j'allais venir alors je serais là, ok ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber, fils ? » a-t-il plaidé.

« J'ai promis d'être là, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui ,en passant ! »

« Merci, papa, c'est gentil. Mais, tu sais, j'ai déjà fait ça avant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais enseigner à des lycéens, je fais ça depuis trois ans,tu te rappelles ? » rajoutais-je ,un ton sarcastique vers la fin.

« Et bien, bonne chance quand même. Je te reverrais donc dans deux mois! »

«Ouais,à plus, papa. »

Et j'ai raccroché. J'ai jeté un œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit et me rendis compte que la conversation avec mon père avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. J'allais faire mauvaise impression si j'arrivais en retard pour mon premier jour, moi qui n'ai jamais été en retard de ma vie, je n'allais pas commencer maintenant. J'ai attrapé à toute allure les clefs de la voiture et de l'appartement avant de sortir pour verrouiller la porte.

Je n'habitais qu'au troisième étage alors je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'escaliers à descendre pour me trouver dehors et monter dans ma Volvo argentée.

_Encore un boulot où je__ vais devoir travailler avec des adolescents ennuyeux, Ô joie !_ Pensais-je maussadement alors que le moteur du véhicule démarrait.

Le bâtiment scolaire était à une dizaine de minutes en voiture de chez moi, je serais donc à l'heure comme prévu initialement. Ce serait mon deuxième emploi à ce jour dans cette carrière, mon premier ayant été dans un lycée de San Francisco lorsque je débutais il y a trois ans, j'étais alors âgé de vingt-quatre ans . A peine une semaine après avoir commencé, ce travail est vite devenu ma définition personnelle de l'Enfer.

Les élèves qui étaient là bas auraient dû être calmes et polis comme je l'avais espéré. Ces années ont été les pires de ma vie, il n'y a jamais eu un seul jour de paix ou de tranquillité. Après trois dures années d'enseignement en Californie, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de chercher un nouveau poste disponible. J'ai vite trouvé ce que j'espérais quand j'ai reçu une lettre venant du lycée implanté dans une ville appelée Forks.

C'était exactement ce que je cherchais, une petite bourgade, un bon salaire, et surtout un très faible nombre d'adolescents à qui enseigner. Dans mon dernier lycée, il y avait 2 734 étudiants au total. Ici, il n'y en a que 487.

Espérons qu'ils seront un peu plus décents que la dernière promotion à qui j'ai enseigné. De toute manière, je suppose que l'on peut difficilement être pire que ces derniers.

Mais ce que j'ignorais totalement quand je suis venu ici, c'était que mon destin allait être chamboulé.

PDV Bella

Je détournais mon attention loin du miroir de ma chambre lorsque l'alerte SMS en provenance de mon portable se fit entendre. C'était Angela, sûrement des encouragements pour ma première journée de cours à Forks. Elle était le genre de personne à toujours aider les autres, quitte à ne même plus penser à elle.

J'ai pris mon cellulaire et lu attentivement le nouveau message :

_Hey Bella, confiante ?_

Je lui ai envoyé un autre texto en réponse :

_Absolument pas, merci de demander._

_Écoute, il n'y a aucune raison d'être nerveuse._

_Ouais? Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce qu'a partir du moment où tu traverseras les portes de la classe, tous les garçons (peut être quelques filles aussi) seront à plat ventre devant toi !_

_Je pense que tu me surestimes beaucoup. Et des filles ? Impossible !_

_Je ne t'ai jamais surestimée ! Et tu seras surprise de voir combien les lesbiennes sont présentes dans ce lycée. Cette révélation ne t'a pas un peu changé les idées ?_

_Nan._

_Zut._

_Bon, on se voit à l'école._

_Ok, et n'oublie pas, il n'y a rien à craindre !_

_Rien à craindre ? Ouais je sais._

J'avais déjà été la petite nouvelle dans un bahut, je savais donc à quoi m'attendre, mais pourtant la perspective d'arriver dans une nouvelle classe et de voir de nouveaux visages m'espionner me terrifiait et m'envoyait des papillons dans le ventre.

Au moins, cette fois j'aurais Angela avec moi. Elle et moi sommes meilleures amies depuis nos huit ans, nous nous étions rencontré lorsque je rendais visite à mon père, Charlie, durant les vacances.

J'avais l'habitude de venir à Forks chaque été pour voir mon père depuis l'âge de sept ans jusqu'à mes treize ans, quand ma mère et moi avons déménagé dans le nord de l'Angleterre, les voyages vers l'État de Washington étaient devenus trop compliqués. Charlie et moi avons tout de même gardé contact par le biais de fréquents appels téléphoniques et e-mails, mais il me manquait quand même énormément. Nous étions très proches, à notre façon. Nous n'avons jamais montré notre affection ouvertement, nous nous comprenions en silence mutuellement.

La relation entre ma mère, Renée, et moi, était assez différente. Renée a des troubles bipolaires. Son humeur change très rapidement, parfois plusieurs fois en moins d'une heure, et elle pouvait devenir violente. Elle m'a frappée plusieurs fois, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de sa maladie. Tout cela a été effrayant pour moi quand j'étais jeune, et je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait avec ma mère, mais j'ai su m'habituer à sa folie au fil des années. J'avais pris l'habitude de m'occuper mieux d'elle qu'elle le pouvait elle même.

C'était en quelques sortes comme si j'étais le parent et elle l'enfant. J'étais celle qui lui tenait la main quand nous traversions la rue, celle qui faisait le ménage et la cuisine, celle qui réparait tout après une chute de ma mère. Chaque fois que Renée obtenait un emploi, ce qui était rare, elle était toujours virée à cause de son état instable et je dû me contraindre à trouver un petit travail après l'école.

Et en dépit de tout ce que j'ai du affronter avec Renée, nous étions encore très proches. J'étais celle à qui elle demandait toujours pour des conseils, celle qui faisait tout pour le mieux. Mais parfois, je ne pouvais pas l'aider, comme lorsque sa bipolarité prenait plus d'ampleur, ce qui me rappelait un autre mauvais souvenir. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, je lui disais tout le temps. C'était horrible pour elle aussi, de ne jamais savoir quand, pourquoi ou comment elle allait craquer à nouveau.

Il y a quatre mois, les troubles de Renée ont empirés, mais très, très gravement cette fois. Bien pire que ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant. Elle passait ses journées enfermée dans la maison, ayant trop peur de sortir ou même de regarder par la fenêtre, elle disait qu'elle avait trop peur qu'_ils_ la trouvent. Au début, je me demandais qui_ ils _étaient, mais plus tard, quand nous sommes allées chez le médecin, j'ai compris. _Ils_ n'existaient pas. _Ils_ ne sont que dans son esprit, m'avait dit le médecin.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé à quel point ma mère était mal. Maman n'arrêtait jamais les allers et venues entre l'hôpital et la maison, elle était toujours assise dans une salle pâle, prenant toutes sortes de nouveaux traitements et médicaments après que les docteurs lui aient assuré qu'ils la feraient progresser. Mais elle ne faisait aucun progrès, c'était évident, même pour maman et moi. Le problème ne faisait qu'empirer. Puis le jour est venu où maman n'était plus dans la capacité de renter à la maison, elle devra vivre à l'hôpital pour le reste de sa vie.

Elle ne fut plus en mesure de prendre le dessus cette fois ci.

Renée ne s'est même pas battue quand ils l'ont emmenée, elle savait probablement que c'était la meilleure solution. Pour nous deux. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer quand je les ai vus la prendre. Je me sentais comme une mère à qui on volait son enfant. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il allait falloir attendre un long moment avant de pouvoir lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, son esprit avait si mal tourné qu'il allait leur falloir du temps pour provoquer un quelconque impact chez elle.

Bien sûr, la première personne que j'ai appelée fut Charlie, il m'avait dit avant que si les choses devenaient hors de contrôle avec Renée, je serais plus que la bienvenue chez lui à Forks. Il eu l'air vraiment triste quand je lui ai parlé de maman, bien que je pense qu'au fond de lui il fut très heureux de m'accueillir dans sa maison. J'étais, moi aussi, contente de ça, les choses pourraient être enfin normales pour moi à présent.

Comme j'avais tord.

Edward PDV

« Et bien, nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous, Mr Cullen. » déclara Mlle O'Riley en me serrant la main.

« Merci de m'avoir accepté » répondis-je.

Je crois me rappeler que son prénom est Victoria. Elle avait les cheveux rouges flamboyants et était très jolie, je suppose. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il y allait avoir des problèmes entre nous si elle flirtait avec moi et essayait de me séduire. Mais je fus vite soulagé quand j'ai compris qu'un autre employé, James me semble-t-il, et elle entretenaient une relation secrète. Je pouvais voir ce genre de choses en seulement quelques secondes lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Elle m'avait déjà montré l'ensemble du lycée, donc je savais parfaitement où tout se trouvait. J'avais l'habitude de tout mémoriser en un clin d'oeil. Ma famille trouvait ça effrayant, la façon dont je me souvenais des gens à première vue.

« Les premiers cours vont commencer dans une quinzaine de minutes, alors je vous suggère de préparer votre classe .» dit Mlle. O'Riley, me laissant seul avant que j'ai pu lui répondre, mais je ne m'en souciais pas.

J'ai trié les documents posés sur mon bureau avant de m'assoir sur la chaise derrière celui-ci. Après moins de cinq minutes, j'ai pu commencer à entendre les élèves commencer à remplir les couloirs et le bruit de portes de casiers claquer. Finalement, les étudiants ont afflué à l'intérieur de ma salle de classe. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si méchants.

Quand enfin le cours a commencé, je me suis levé de mon siège pour faire face aux étudiants devant moi.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Je suis le nouveau professeur de l'établissement, Mr Cullen. » ai-je commencé.

J'enseignais la biologie ici, une matière que je connaissais très bien. Les étudiants ont été , pour la plupart, bien élevés. Il y a eu quelques remarques stupides venant d'élèves sans aucun doute idiots. Un d'entre eux s'appelait Mike Newton, il était en quelque sorte le clown du lycée et était visiblement populaire. J'ai vu plusieurs filles le lorgner avec envie durant les cours et en ai déduit qu'il était une sorte de playboy.

Les cours passaient rapidement, toutes les heures se passaient de la même manière. Ce n'est qu'en jetant un vague coup d'œil à la pendule de la classe que j'ai réalisé que j'allais bientôt être face à mes derniers élèves de la journée. Je me suis reculé sur le fond de ma chaise et scrutais sans réelle attention les noms de mes étudiants. Tyler Crowley, Dean Sophia, Whitney Mcgarty, Tony Allen, Emily Jackson, Peter Beale, Isabella Swan... Je me suis arrêté sur ce nom. A côté, dans la petite case d'appel, était rédigé et surligné en rouge « nouvelle élève ».

C'était donc notre première journée à tous les deux Je souris à l'ironie de la situation.

La dernière classe a commencé à s'entasser petit à petit dans la pièce. Je les ai à peine remarqués quand ils se promenèrent et bavardèrent entre eux. Ils parlaient tous de choses triviales d'adolescents. Le compte à rebours avant le début du cours s'est écoulé et la sonnerie, annonçant le début du cours, a sonné bruyamment. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir si tout le monde était là et remarquais instantanément l'unique bureau vide. Je fronçais les sourcils, tous les élèves doit être présents normalement à cette heure. Mon cerveau se demanda qui cela pouvait être. J'ai vite eu ma réponse quand une belle silhouette s'est approchée en marchant.

J'ai regardé le dernier élève et ne pu empêcher un soupir de franchir mes lèvres.

Une jeune fille. La plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle était littéralement à couper le souffle, l'air me manquait dans mes poumons, peu importe combien j'ai essayé de respirer. Elle avait une peau de porcelaine, avec quelques mèches brunes et ondulées qui pendaient autour de son visage parfait, des chaleureux yeux bruns chocolat, un petit nez en bouton adorable, des lèvres pleines et roses... elle était une hallucination. Une déesse. Un ange. La véritable et unique incarnation de la beauté. Je ne pouvais plus maitriser mes sentiments, et, croyez moi, j'ai vraiment essayé.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui sonnait dans mon esprit.

Mienne.

* * *

_PFOU ! Les gens, je suis morte là ^^_

_Je viens de passer .. 3h48 à traduire le texte.. (rajoutez le temps de correction et vous obtiendrez... je sais pas du tour mais c'est du boulot )  
_

_Bref ! Un grand merci à ma bêta __UneProchaineFois_ _(je suis contente Oh la la !)_

_A très bientôt (en théorie le 29/01/11) ;)_


	3. Chapitre second

Chapitre Second

PDV Bella

_Jusqu'ici__,__tout va bien. _Être la nouvelle élève n'était pas aussi atroce que je ne le craignais. Je n'ai pas eu de moqueries ou de vilaines farces, à vrai dire tout le monde était gentil avec moi, surtout les garçons, comme Angela m'avait prédit.

Avoir ma meilleure amie à mes côtés avait été d'un réel réconfort aujourd'hui. Le pire lorsqu'on est nouveau, c'est quand on ne connait personne et qu'il faut se faire de nouveaux amis, mais ce n'était pas un problème ici. Enfaite, c'était assez facile.

Il semblerait que presque toutes les filles veulent être mes amies, je n'étais pas allée une seule fois dans une classe sans qu'une fille ,ou un garçon, ne vienne essayer de me faire la conversation. Les garçons allaient de toute évidence me causer des ennuis dans un proche avenir. Une petite troupe d'adolescents masculins me suivait dans le lycée, en essayant vainement d'être subtils, mais...

Mike Newton, que j'avais d'abord rencontré en anglais avant de découvrir que nous avions également le cours de gym en commun, se révélait être le plus persistant de tous.

_Merde ! _pensais-je en regardant l'heure.

J'allais être en retard pour la biologie si je ne me pressais pas. Je me suis promis d'arriver à l'heure à chaque cours aujourd'hui, même s'il s'agissait de mon dernier cours de la journée, il comptait toujours.

J'ai immédiatement commencé à courir pour me rendre en cours de biologie, regardant une seule fois le plan pour m'assurer que j'étais partie dans la bonne direction. La cloche allait sonner dans quelques secondes.

_Bon, les cours de bio' sont dans le couloir de droite, Non? Oui c'est certainement ce que m'a dit Angela. Je ne me souviens plus ! Est-ce le couloir de gauche ? Non, celui de droite. Huuum... Ouais, sans aucun doute !_

J'ai soupiré profondément quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais juste devant la porte de la classe. Je repris ma respiration normalement et ralentis mes battements cardiaques avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle était exactement pareille que celles auxquelles j'étais habituée, tout le monde leva les yeux et me regarda.

Bien sûr, je rougis comme une tomate et détournais mon regard vers le professeur, derrière son bureau. Au moment où mes yeux furent sur lui, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir gardé mon attention sur les élèves.

C'était un homme âgé d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, devinais-je. Il était très beau, des cheveux bronzes ébouriffés, des magnifiques yeux verts feuillage, le visage bien sculpté, il paraissait très grand et avait une large poitrine. Il avait probablement des centaines de filles à ses pieds. Mais ce n'était pas son apparence que j'ai remarqué, ou qui m'a fait peur. C'était la façon dont il me regardait.

C'était si intense, si … il n'y avait aucun mot pour le décrire. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était que cela m'effrayait littéralement et que je désirais plus que tout faire demi-tour puis quitter la salle.

Mes yeux le fuirent et je fixais un point droit devant moi avant de faire un pas en avant pour rechercher un siège vide. Il n'y en avait aucun, j'étais bien évidement la dernière arrivée. J'ai pris quelques secondes pour chercher une place et ai découvert avec horreur que j'avais toujours la fiche à faire signer par les enseignants dans la main. J'ai lentement tourné mon visage vers le bel homme qui avait toujours son regard perçant sur moi.

PDV Edward

Je n'aurais pas dû ressentir ça, c'est mauvais. Mais alors pourquoi je ne me sentais pas mal ? Bordel de merde, elle était mon élève ! Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter cette puissante attraction qui m'attirait vers elle. Comme un papillon de nuit et une lampe. La lumière était tellement éblouissante et splendide qu'il était impossible de ne pas voler vers elle, même si vous saviez pertinemment que vous vous bruleriez. Mais elle ne me brûlait pas, elle me faisait me sentir chaud, me sentir beau, et je ne faisais que la fixer.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle. Je devais en savoir plus sur elle, c'était un besoin puissant. Je sentais que je mourrais si je ne voyais pas son beau, angélique, captivant visage à nouveau.

Tant de nouvelles sensations, tant de sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressentis jusqu'à présent. Puis, soudainement, tout m'est apparu. Était-ce ce que je ressentais ? De la luxure ? Certainement. Pourtant, il y avait plus que ça, beaucoup plus. Ce sentiment remplissait chaque partie de mon corps. Il me dévorait, me noyait, m'étouffait même, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'arrêter. Je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas le stopper, il était hors de mon contrôle. Il se rependait partout dans mon âme, mon corps et mon esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne la seule et unique chose qui comptait pour moi, je ne pensais à plus rien d'autre

Je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour au premier regard, mais maintenant...il était impossible de ne plus y croire. _Ridicule, stupide _et_ absurde_ sont des mots que j'avais autrefois utilisés pour décrire ce phénomène, maintenant je me sentais honteux de les avoir dits. Comment ne pas y croire quand je suis tombé fou amoureux de cette fille au moment même où je l'ai aperçue. C'est ce qui c'est passé. Je suis amoureux d'une jeune fille alors qu'elle n'avait même pas prononcé un mot, je ne savais même pas son nom. Enfin, je pouvais facilement le deviner.

C'était sans doute Isabella Swan. Aucun autre élève ne m'avait remis un bulletin de premier jour. J'étais ravi de savoir la moindre petite chose sur elle. Tout en elle était, pour moi, la chose la plus importante.

Je l'aimais. Je la voulais, aucun doute là dessus.

_Mienne_, mes pensées me soufflèrent à nouveau.

Tout à coup, ses beaux yeux bruns se tournèrent vers les miens et j'aurais juré que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Je me sentais comme si je pouvais voir à travers sa magnifique âme. Je pourrais la regarder dans les yeux toute ma vie sans jamais m'en lasser.

Mais très vite elle a regardé ailleurs, je voulais aller vers elle et tourner son visage vers moi pour que je puisse revoir la profondeur de ses iris, mais j'ai résisté. Elle a commencé à marcher vers le bureau vide qui devait être le sien. J'étais confus, ne devait-elle pas me donner sa fiche de présence ? Je le voulais vraiment. Cela voudrait dire que je pourrais lui parler. Ne serait-ce qu'une petite phrase...

Elle s'arrêta, à mi chemin de son bureau. De toute évidence, elle se souvint.

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement quand elle a commencé à faire demi-tour pour me faire face à nouveau et j'ai pu rencontrer ses yeux bruns une nouvelle fois. _Magnifiques..._ mon esprit a insufflé avec une sorte de crainte .Elle se mit à marcher vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne debout devant mon bureau. Je pouvais sentir mes mains se mettre à trembler dans le désir impulsif qui me prenait, je désirais tendre la main et caresser sa joue rose pour voir si elle était aussi douce et délicate qu'elle en avait l'air. Je me tenais sur le bord de mon bureau, prêt à agir.

« Je suis la nouvelle élève. Isabella Swan » dit-elle avec la plus belle voix que je n'ai jamais entendue auparavant.

PDV Bella

Il me regarda un long moment avec les mêmes yeux intenses, me rendant extrêmement mal à l'aise. J'ai changé d'appui sur mes jambes nerveusement en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

Lentement, il se mit droit sur son siège, son regard ne me quittant jamais.

« Isabella Swan ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton emprunt d'une sorte d'adoration.

« Euh, ouais » répondis-je gauchement.

Son expression changea alors et un sourire sombre et quelque chose comme la luxure assombrit ses yeux verts, mais gardant quand même une sorte d'attendrissement dans ses pupilles tournées vers moi.

« Je suis votre professeur, M. Cullen. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Edward » la dernière partie sonnait comme un ronronnement.

Il tendit sa main pour me saluer, il semblait un peu impatient si vous voulez mon avis. Je lui ai donné avec hésitation ma main et la secoua. J'étais certaine d'avoir entendu un soupir de contentement venir de lui. C'est juste un peu bizarre...

« C'est mon premier jour, je crois que vous devez signer mon bulletin ? » j'ai dis cela comme une question.

« Et bien, quelle coïncidence nous avons là » ronronnait-il alors que je frissonnais intérieurement « c'est aussi mon premier jour ici. Je suppose que nous sommes dans le même bateau. »

« Oh » marmonnais-je « super. »

Je lui ai maladroitement remis ma fiche pour qu'il la signe.

Et je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer comme sa main s'est volontairement attardée sur ma peau quand il a pris le bulletin entre mes doigts. Je rougis en lui souriant quand il écrit son nom. _Récupère ta main, Bella ! Il est ton professeur, ce qu'il pense est totalement inapproprié en vers son élève ! Ok? Va__ expliquer la manière dont il te déshabille du regard ! _Hurlait mon cerveau.

« Et voilà » dit-il en me rendant le papier « Votre siège se trouva là-bas. »

« Je m'en doutais.. » marmonnais-je. _Non mais, c'est le dernier bureau vide !_

Il eut un petit rire.

Je me suis assise sur mon siège sans m'apercevoir tout de suite que c'était le bureau en face de lui du prof. _Tout simplement génial..._

J'ai fais de mon mieux pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait en classe, mais à chaque fois que les yeux de M. Cullen se tournaient vers moi, ma concentration disparaissait et était remplacée par la peur. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi j'étais si effrayée par lui, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il était une menace pour moi. Je me suis dis à maintes reprises que tout ça c'était dans ma tête et que j'étais juste paranoïaque parce que c'était mon premier jour et que je pensais que tout le monde me regardait. Mais quand son regard se posait sur moi, il était impossible de ne pas voir de la convoitise en eux.

Je me sentais mal à l'idée que mon professeur, âgé d'au moins dix ans de plus que moi, éprouvait de tels sentiments envers ses élèves de dix sept ans. Mon estomac a commencé à se retourner quand je repensais à son expression quand je suis entrée en classe. J'avais envie de vomir tout à coup. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner vers moi et je me retenais de grincer des dents. Je faisais la seule chose que je pouvais faire et bougeais la tête pour placer mon attention sur le bureau en bois face à moi.

Je pouvais sentir la brûlure de son regard sur moi quand j'essayais d'écouter la leçon, ce qui n'était pas un succès. Je mourrais d'envie de me lever et de partir en courant d'ici. Mes paumes transpiraient et ma respiration se faisait difficile. Mes battements cardiaques devenaient irréguliers à chaque tic-tac de l'horloge. Le temps passait tellement plus lentement que d'habitude.

_Une heure doit être plus de soixante minutes ! Soixante minutes ne peuvent pas être si longues bordel de merde !_

J'ai prié en silence pour que la cloche sonne et que ses maudits yeux verts me laissent tranquille.

Et enfin, la sonnerie retentit au moment où je perdais tout espoir.

_Alléluiiaaaa !_

Je n'ai pas perdu une seconde, j'ai pris mes affaires et me suis précipité hors de la classe. J'allais passer le pas de la porte quand la voix de M. Cullen m'appela.

« Isa-Miss Swan ? »

Je lui ai maladroitement fais face.

« _Oui ?_ » ai-je demandé, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste après le cours.

Il n'a rien dit pendant un moment, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose alors que je me sentais très mal à l'aise.

« Vous verrais-je demain ? » me supplia-t-il presque. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr que je serais encore là.

« Euh … je suppose, oui » dis-je avec gêne.

Il sourit « A demain, alors » conclut-il, ne trouvant plus rien d'autre à dire.

J'ai hoché la tête et ri nerveusement avant de m'éclipser sans me retourner jusqu'à ce que je fusse sûre d'être hors de sa portée. Je sentais encore son regard flamboyant planté dans mon dos alors que je marchais dans le couloir lorsqu'enfin j'ai tourné dans le coin. J'étais vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir fini ma journée pour pouvoir retourner à la maison.

Je me suis rappelé le cadeau que m'avait offert Charlie pour mon retour à Forks, une camionnette rouge.

« Bella ? » j'ai entendue une voix féminine et familière derrière moi

Je me retournais pour voir Jessica trottinant vers moi avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Jessica Stanley était dans ma classe d'espagnol et d'anglais, nous avions un peu parlé et appris à nous connaître mutuellement. Elle aussi ne cessait de me suivre partout. J'ai supposé que c'était parce que j'étais nouvelle.

« Salut, Jessica » dis-je, je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler.

« Je-je voulais juste de-de-demander si tu voulais ve-ve-venir chez moi après les cours pour faire les de-de-devoir ? » questionna-t-elle anxieusement en bégayant presque tout le temps.

Je pensais qu'elle voulait juste être amie avec moi et ne savait pas vraiment comment m'approcher. **(NA**** : Jessica est une lesbienne et fantasme sur Bella au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris)**

« Euh, pas aujourd'hui, Jessica. » répliquais-je. J'avais déjà des plans avec Angela et quelques uns de ses amis que je devais rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Son visage se déconfit et je me suis immédiatement sentie désolée pour elle.

« Mais pourquoi pas demain, ou une autre fois » ajoutais-je, son visage s'éclaira instantanément.

« Ok » lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme « A demain, bébé ! »

Et elle repartit vers sa voiture. _Bébé ?_ Elle devait être une amie très affectueuse.

J'ai essayais en vain d'ignorer le sentiment d'être surveillée quand j'ai quitté le parking, jusqu'au moment où j'ai perçu du coin de l'œil M. Cullen me regarder par une fenêtre. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un frisson.

PDV Edward

J'ai regardé mon ange partir du bâtiment scolaire, une terrible douleur dans mon cœur tandis que je la voyais s'éloigner de moi. Elle me manque déjà. Je devais la voir, _MAINTENANT _! Je ne serais pas capable de survivre jusqu'à demain si je ne voyais pas son beau visage dans l'heure suivante. Je suis immédiatement retourné dans ma salle de classe pour trouver l'adresse d'Isabella.

Ma première pensée fut d'aller demander à Miss O'Riley où je pourrais trouver des informations sur le profil de mes élèves, mais quand j'ai entendu des gémissements et des coups venant se son bureau, j'ai décidé qu'il serait préférable de ne pas interrompre Victoria et James. J'ai donc décidé d'aller directement dans la salle où se trouvaient les dossiers. Ce ne fut pas dur de trouver le dossier de sa classe, il était un des premiers posés sur l'étagère. J'ai été ravi car cela signifiait que j'allais très rapidement revoir ma Isabella. MA Isabella. Entièrement mienne... MON ange...

Les profils des étudiants étaient en ordre alphabétique, j'ai feuilleté aussi vite que je le pouvais les pages jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la section des « S ». Elle était la première, vu qu'elle était la nouvelle élève et donc le fichier le plus récemment ajouté. J'aperçus en premier lieu une photo de ma déesse tout en haut de la page, je suis resté un long moment a admirer la jeune fille sur la photo. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé quelques photos de ma Isabella dans son enfance. Même si elle n'était qu'une petite fille, elle était radieuse. _Tellem__ent adorable.__.__._

J'ai eu du mal à détourner le regard du visage de mon amour pour chercher les informations importantes dont j'avais besoin. Elle était née le treize septembre 1991 à Forks. Étrange, moi qui pensais qu'elle venait d'emménager ici. J'ai vite compris pourquoi quelques lignes plus loin, elle était bien née ici mais sa mère avait déménagé en Floride avec Bella, alors âgée de cinq ans. Je me suis senti désolé pour ma bien aimée qui avait dû quitter son père si jeune La colère me prit quand je pensais à son égoïste de mère. Pour ne penser qu'à ses propres besoins et non ceux de sa fille, _quel__ genre de mère était-elle ?_

J'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de plus d'informations maintenant, je pourrais aussi en avoir plus tard, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin maintenant. Je devais savoir où Isabella vivait. J'ai donc continué à chercher pour finalement tomber sur la page « Adresse ». J'ai sorti de ma poche un stylo et ai noté l'adresse de mon amour avant de rentrer le papier dans ma veste. N'ayant plus besoin de rien pour l'instant, j'ai remis le dossier à son emplacement initial et me rendis sur le parking.

J'ai allumé le moteur de ma Volvo et suis parti du lycée. Je n'ai même pas fait attention à la vitesse à laquelle je roulais, la seule chose qui comptait était que j'allais retrouver MA Isabella d'ici peu. Peu m'importe si je devrais rester devant sa maison, je voulais juste être près d'elle, près de son cœur qui battait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut être même la voir par la fenêtre. Espérons.

En quelques minutes, je fus dans sa rue. Je me sentais déjà plus proche d'elle. Je ralentis la voiture jusqu'à être à une vitesse lente pour mieux savourer chaque instant proche d'elle. Enfin, son numéro de maison m'est apparu et j'ai arrêté le véhicule à l'opposé de la façade, j'étais ainsi en face de chez elle.

La seule pensée d'elle à l'intérieur de la résidence en face de moi me fit frissonner de plaisir. J'étais si près d'elle. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de sortir de ma voiture, marcher à travers sa pelouse, frapper à la porte et là, elle serait devant moi , magnifique et resplendissante. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés, ses yeux bruns chocolat, son petit nez en bouton, ses lèvres roses si tentantes... je voulais tellement faire ça, monter et frapper à sa porte avant de planter mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné qui resterait à jamais marqué dans nos vies.

Tout à coup, un mouvement a attiré mon attention dans la maison. Il venait de la fenêtre du haut. J'ai attendu désespérément un autre signe de vie dans la maison avant de voir, à mon plus grand bonheur, mon ange passer devant la fenêtre et se regarder dans le miroir. J'ouvris ma bouche quand mes yeux tombèrent sur son visage. Plus belle que jamais. Comment était-il possible pour quelqu'un d'être aussi belle qu'elle ? Inimaginable. Pourtant, elle l'était. Un ange sur Terre. Mon ange. MA Isabella.

C'est donc ainsi que j'ai passé ma nuit, assis devant la maison de mon amour.

Personne ne serait capable de m'éloigner d'elle, personne. Pas même Isabella elle même. Maintenant que j'étais entré dans sa vie, je n'allais plus jamais la quitter.


	4. Chapitre troisième

Chapitre Troisième

PDV Bella

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier jour ? » demanda Charlie alors que nous mangions sur la table de la cuisine.

« Bien ! » répliquais-je avec le plus d'enthousiasme que je pouvais.

« Tu t'es fait des amis ? » questionna-t-il avec plus d'intérêt qu'auparavant.

« Ouais, je me suis fais quelques amis... » marmonnais-je, _c'est plus un fan-club qu'autre chose !_

J'ai grincé des dents quand je me suis souvenue de l'effet que j'avais produit sur les élèves du lycée de Forks. Et sur un professeur de biologie... Non, j'ai secoué ma tête pour chasser les pensées inquiétantes qui s'immisçaient dans mon cerveau. Je n'avais qu'à espérer et prier pour que ma nouvelle popularité disparaisse bientôt, même s'il semblerait que ça ne fasse que commencer, malheureusement.

« Des garçons se sont-ils particulièrement intéressés à toi ? » Charlie plissa les yeux lorsqu'il eut posé sa question.

« Papa ! » m'écriais-je, les joues empourprées par la gêne.

« Quoi? » fit-il innocemment « Un père se doit de savoir ce genre de choses sur sa fille, tu sais. »

« Je sais, Papa. C'est juste super embarrassant. » murmurais-je.

Charlie eut un air pensif durant un moment avant d'avoir l'air résigné « Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. »

J'ai soupiré, on peut vraiment dire que Charlie est désemparé devant les adolescents.

«Il parait qu'il y a un nouvel enseignant là-bas ? » reprit Charlie tout à coup.

J'ai presque laissé tomber ma fourchette quand j'ai compris de qui il parlait. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à cacher ma réaction soudaine.

« Hum, ouais. Il a commencé le même jour que moi. » dis-je gauchement.

« Comment est-il ? » demanda mon père, ignorant au passage mon visible ressentiment à ce sujet.

_Et bien, il est putain d'effrayant ! _Mon esprit hurlait.

« Ça va » soufflais-je « Peut-être un peu jeune, mais il semble correct si tu veux savoir. »

Je fus reconnaissante envers Charlie car il ne s'aventura pas plus sur le sujet avec d'autres questions. J'essayais désespérément d'oublier entièrement le cours que j'ai eu avec M. Cullen, mais à chaque fois que je pensais à autre chose pour me distraire, ses yeux étrangement possessifs me revenaient en mémoire. Rien que de me rappeler le sombre sentiment que j'ai ressenti me provoquait des frissons de dégoûts. Je ne savais absolument pas comment j'allais lui faire face le lendemain en classe.

Je me suis souvenue d'une conversation que j'avais eue avec Renée, évidemment pas dans un de ses ''mauvais moments'', où elle m'avait dit que les professeurs étaient des personnes en qui on pouvait toujours avoir confiance et que nous étions en sécurité avec eux. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas dans la situation actuelle. Après avoir rencontré M. Cullen, mon avis sur les enseignants a radicalement changé. J'étais terrifiée d'être demain, du redoutable moment où j'irais en cours de biologie et où je verrais à nouveau les inquiétants yeux verts. Cependant, au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait que je me faisais des idées et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. J'éprouvais toutefois le sentiment que cette voix avait tout faux.

« Tu vas en reprendre, Bells ? » la voix de Charlie me ramena au présent.

« Heu, je n'ai plus faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. » dis-je en me levant de la chaise.

« D'accord, alors bonne nuit. »me lança-t-il alors que j'étais déjà dans l'escalier.

« A demain ! » hélais-je.

A la seconde même où je suis entrée dans ma chambre, j'ai senti la désagréable sensation d'être épiée. Le sentiment me fit frissonner alors je partis fermer les rideaux. Une fois devant la fenêtre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder vers la forêt, pour voir si quelqu'un m'observait. Je secouais encore la tête, j'étais juste paranoïaque. C'est alors que j'ai vu une voiture argentée garée en face, visible depuis le premier étage de ma maison. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un mais j'avais l'intuition que c'était de là que l'on me regardait.

J'eus à nouveau la chaire de poule avant de rabattre rapidement les rideaux et de me détourner.

PDV Edward

_Non! Non! NON! Par pitié, ne ferme pas les rideaux! J'ai BESOIN de voir ton visage !_ Hurlais-je dans ma tête quand MON ange ferma les rideaux jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus apercevoir son visage parfait. J'ai presque gémi à haute voix tant j'étais déçu. Mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal à cause de la perte de ma déesse.

Je me suis tout de même consolé en me disant qu'elle était plus proche de moi maintenant que si j'étais dans mon appartement. Rien que le fait de penser que MA Isabella était derrière le mur en train de se déshabiller suffisait pour que la totalité de mon membre durcisse instantanément. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son magnifique corps nu face son si beau et mignon visage. J'imaginais son cou d'ivoire descendant jusqu'à ses épaules nues et délicates, sa peau pâle, ses seins d'une couleur crème et d'une taille parfaite...

Mon téléphone vibra et me sortit de mes fantasmes.

J'ai eu du mal à ignorer la dureté douloureuse entre mes jambes lorsque je pris mon portable dans la poche. J'ai soupiré, d'ennui et d'exaspération, et ai répondu au cellulaire avant de l'appuyer contre mon oreille.

« Salut Alice, que veux tu ? » J'ai peut-être eu l'air impatient mais j'espérais qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention.

« Oh, Carlisle vient juste de me dire que tu viens à Noël ! » dit-elle, toute joyeuse.

Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'être surprise ou excitée, après tout je n'était pas venu pour les fêtes depuis des années, j'avais toujours essayé d'y échapper.

« Et bien, disons que je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu cette année.. » à part si une certaine élève était concernée ... Des images surgirent tout à coup dans mon esprit, et Bella apparut devant moi dans une lingerie très sexy et un regard aguicheur accompagné par une moue boudeuse. Mon érection commençait à devenir plus que douloureuse et ma main se hissa involontairement dans mon jean pour me soulager.

« C'est génial ! Ça doit faire presque un an que nous ne t'avons pas vu, Jasper et moi. » me répondit Alice

« Ouais, vous me manquez tellement que je deviens fou ! » répliquais-je sarcastiquement.

« Hey ! J'ai parfaitement entendu ton sarcasme, ne crois pas m'avoir dupée ! » me taquina Alice.

J'ai ris « Désolé, Alice. Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à bavarder en ce moment. »

« D'accord, quand es-tu « d'humeur » ? »

« Très, très rarement? »

« Exact, monsieur ! »

« Je vais essayer d'être plus agréable le jour de Noël. »

« Promis ? »

« Je te le promets. »

« Bien, parce que j'ai vu Esmée aujourd'hui et elle a vraiment hâte de te revoir.!»

« Passe lui mon bonjour la prochaine fois que tu la vois. »

« Bien sûr. Je ferais mieux de te laisser maintenant car tu sembles un peu... »

Était-ce si évident ?

« Désolé. »

« Excuses acceptées. Rendez-vous à Noël ! »

« Bye, Alice. »

J'ai poliment attendu qu'elle raccroche avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

J'ai coupée la communication à mon tour rapidement. J'adore ma petite sœur mais elle vient de tuer mon dernier nerf avec sa gaité enfantine. Il était tellement difficile de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre qu'Isabella quand toutes mes pensées tournaient uniquement autour d'elle. Le fait que je l'avais rencontrée à peine quelques heures auparavant ne comptait absolument pas pour moi. J'aimais tellement cette fille, tellement que je devenais sans doute fou. Sa céleste et glorieuse beauté était sans arrêt dans mon esprit.

J'appuyais ma tête contre le siège pendant que je regardais avec envie la maison d'Isabella. J'allais être plus qu'heureux de passer ma nuit là, juste assis devant chez elle avec l'espoir de revoir un aperçu de mon ange, tout en sachant qu'elle était tout près de moi saine et sauve. Je n'avais même pas envisagé de retourner dans mon appartement, cela aurait causé trop de douleurs physiques alors que j'étais si proche d'elle. Je saurais toute fois me tenir ici, dans ma voiture, aussi longtemps que je serais sûr que ma Isabella est en sécurité.

Le temps passait et je continuais de regarder la fenêtre de mon amour, mais mes yeux commencèrent malgré moi à se faire lourds. J'ai levé mon poignet vers mes yeux pour que je puisse regarder ma montre, il était près de trois heures du matin actuellement. J'ai donc décidé de me mettre à l'aise sur le fauteuil et fermais les yeux, pensant évidemment à MA Isabella avant de dériver vers le sommeil.

_Je me trouvais dans la salle de classe du lycée de Forks, assis à mon bureau avec la dernière promotion de la journée en face de moi, la classe de mon ange. Mon regard se rendit immédiatement au bureau d'Isabella et bien sûr, elle était là dans toute sa beauté paradisiaque. Ses cheveux soyeux entouraient son visage angélique, ses précieux yeux de biche me fixaient également..._

_J'étais trop occupé à admirer son magnifique visage pour remarquer ce qu'elle portait sur elle, on pouvait à peine appeler ça des vêtements car ils ne couvraient que très partiellement son corps. Elle portait sur elle un haut serré de couleur bleu nuit qui dévoilait audacieusement ses atouts, ainsi qu'une mini-jupe courte noire qui couvrait à peine ses sous-vêtements étriqués, et pour finir des bottes en cuir noir à talons._

_Et pour couronner le tout, elle me fit le clin d'œil le plus sexy de ma vie et ma bite durcit de plus en plus._

_J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive et elle me sourit. Tout à coup, le reste de la classe disparu et il n'y avait plus que ma déesse et moi, seuls. Lentement, elle se leva de son siège et marcha vers moi avec un déhanchement séducteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à quelques centimètres de mon visage. J'ai placé mes mains sur ses hanches et la regarda. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, j'étais tellement nerveux de la toucher comme ça._

_Je voulais honorer chaque millimètre de son corps avec toute l'adoration et l'amour que je possédais envers la belle jeune fille._

_« Oh, Edward» soupira-t-elle dans une manière on ne peut plus séduisante, rendant mon pénis plus dur que jamais « Je te veux tellement »._

_Après avoir entendu ses paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un gémissement sortir de ma bouche, l'écouter dire qu'elle me voulait comme je la désirais était tout simplement trop pour moi. J'ai peu à peu tiré ses hanches vers l'avant pour qu'elle chevauche mes genoux. Nous avons tous deux profondément gémi quand elle s'est frottée à mon érection, elle a alors commencé à se mouvoir sur moi , créant ainsi la plus délicieuse des frictions et je pus la sentir mouiller au dessus de moi. La fierté remplit ma poitrine quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais celui qui la faisait ressentir toutes ses émotions, qu'elle était humide pour moi._

_Mes respirations devenaient de plus en plus désespérées, j'aurais pu jurer que j'allais éjaculer dans mon pantalon si ça continuait comme ça. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapides, mon point culminant étant tout proche..._

_« Tu te sens bien, bébé ? » ronronnait-elle à mon oreille, la grignotant doucement au passage._

_J'adorais quand elle m'appelait « bébé ». C'était tellement chaud quand ça venait d'elle, mais seulement d'elle._

_« Ouais » ai-je soufflé avec plaisir « tu me fais tellement de bien, mon ange »._

_Tout à coup, elle était de nouveau sur mes genoux, en face de moi, un sourire narquois posé sur ses lèvres en opposé avec mon expression faciale déçue. Elle se rapprocha, puis d'une façon inattendue, s'agenouilla devant moi entre mes jambes. Elle atteint la fermeture éclair de mon jean et l'ouvrit avant de tirer vers le bas mon boxer, révélant mon sexe douloureusement dur._

_Isabella se lécha les lèvres en voyant la taille de mon membre. Elle a apporté sa main sur mon arbre et la descendue, la fit courir de la base au sommet et je gémis encore, c'était tellement plaisant. Elle continua ainsi quelques coups avant de remplacer sa main par ses lèvres charnues et roses, me prenant profondément dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir le fond de sa gorge. La chaleur et l'humidité de sa bouche étaient incroyables, j'allais presque venir sur le champ._

_Sa tête montait et descendait tandis qu'elle me suçait intensément. Sa langue tourbillonnait autour de moi et me faisait siffler tant c'était agréable, puis elle apporta sa main pour jouer avec mes couilles. Je n'allais plus durer longtemps, je sentais mon corps se tendre alors que l'orgasme approchait. Elle serra d'avantage mes bourses quand elle comprit que j'allais éjaculer. Impossible de durer plus longtemps, j'ai expiré quand je l'ai vue à genoux, avalant goulument tout ce que je lui donnais._

_Elle me regarda par dessous ses cils avec des yeux emplis de convoitise._

Je me suis réveillé en haletant difficilement, de retour dans ma voiture en face de la résidence d'Isabella. J'ai regardé vers le bas pour voir ma main enroulée autour de mon pénis couvert de sperme, en concordance avec le siège. J'ai vite retiré mon bras et ré-attachais mon jean. _Quel rêve !_ Pensais-je. C'était sans nul doute le plus beau rêve de ma vie. Ma bite se redressait rien qu'au souvenir du contenu de ce dernier, les lèvres d'Isabella autour de mon membre avait été la plus belle expérience de ma vie.

Je suis sorti de la Volvo pour vérifier dans le coffre si je possédais des tissus que je pourrais utiliser pour nettoyer les effets de mon rêve. Le soleil s'était levé, signifiant que ma Isabella allait bientôt se réveiller pour aller au lycée. Le lycée... comment allais-je être en mesure d'enseigner avec mon ange dans le même pièce que moi? Dans la salle où tout mon rêve avait eu lieu ? Ça allait être impossible à vivre. J'allais probablement la prendre au moment où elle entrerait et la jetterais contre le mur pour la baiser intensément.

Mais peu importe ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui, rien n'a d'importance tant que je peux voir MA Isabella.

* * *

_NT: Oh c'était mon anniversaire samedi :D ! ( on s'en fiche mais voilà..)_

_merci encore à ma bêta et à vous !_


	5. Chapitre quatrième

Chapitre Quatrième

PDV Bella

La sonnerie du réveil me sortit de mon cauchemar. Je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissante envers ce bruit stressant de ma vie, j'étais tellement soulagée qu'un seau d'eau glacée ne m'aurait pas gênée, du moment qu'il puisse me permettre de quitter ce maudit rêve. Mais même si j'avais échappé au monde des cauchemars, je ne pouvais pas oublier le regard de M. Cullen lorsqu'il m'avait signé mon formulaire. La même expression qu'un traqueur chassant sa proie. Un violent frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébral quand j'y repensais.

J'avais besoin de me distraire rapidement avant de me sentir vraiment mal. Je suis donc sortie de mon lit avant de me diriger vers ma garde-robe pour trouver une tenue pour la journée, puis la mettre sur le lit en attendant mon retour de la douche. J'étais sur le point de quitter ma chambre pour la salle de bain quand la nuit dernière me revint en mémoire, _qu'est devenue la voiture dans__ la rue ?_ Une partie de moi criait qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir tandis qu'une autre me disait qu'il valait mieux le découvrir. Si le véhicule était toujours là, alors ce serait mauvaise signe.

Je suis allée avec hésitation vers la fenêtre et tirais les rideaux pour voir. Il n'était plus là. J'ai soupiré de soulagement. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien, j'avais juste été paranoïaque. Je suis sorti de la pièce et allais prendre tranquillement ma douche, mon esprit vite serein grâce à l'eau chaude et relaxante. Une fois sortie de la douche, je revins dans ma chambre et entendit la sonnerie SMS de mon portable. J'ai pris le petit appareil entre mes doigts pour voir que j'avais deux nouveaux messages.

Le premier était d'Angela, me disant qu'elle me verrait au lycée.

Le second était de Mike. _Comment-a-t-il eu mon numéro?_ J'ai haussé les épaules et ouvris le texto.

Il disait :

_Hey beauté, pas moyen de sortir ton cul sexy de ma tête. Ça te dirait une rencontre dans le placard du concierge?_

J'eu envie de vomir en lisant le SMS.

_Dans tes rêves !_ Lui répondis-je.

J'aurais été bien naïve si j'avais cru que c'était la fin de mes problèmes avec Mike. Ce mec était sans aucun doute le genre de type extrêmement persistant, surtout quand une fille le rejette et qu'il croit que c'est parce qu'elle est timide ou nerveuse.

« Bella? Il est temps de descendre sinon tu vas être en retard pour l'école ! » appela Charlie.

« Ok, papa » répondis-je.

J'ai vite mis mes vêtements avant de peigner mes cheveux presque secs. Charlie était dans le couloir quand je suis arrivée en bas, occupé à bien mettre son uniforme de policier.

« Tu vas bien, Bells? » demanda Charlie, j'étais étonnée qu'il ait remarqué quelque chose. _Mais à propos de quoi ?_

« Bien sûr, papa » dis-je avec confusion « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« C'est juste que je t'ai entendu hurler la nuit dernière, dans ton sommeil. » dit-il.

Mon sang se glaça. Bien sûr que j'avais crié cette nuit, j'avais bien crié dans mon rêve... J'ai essayé de lutter contre l'émotion qui me submergeait à la mémoire du cauchemar. J'ai répliqué la meilleure réponse que je pouvais trouver sans avoir l'air hystérique.

« Il y avait une araignée dans ma chambre »

« Une araignée? » Charlie leva les sourcils.

« Elle était très grosse. J'étais surprise, c'est tout. » ajoutais-je.

Charlie avait toujours l'air de suspecter quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. Il s'est alors rendu compte que le temps passait et qu'il fallait qu'il soit au travail alors il laissa tomber et me souhaita une bonne journée au lycée. Je suis allée dans la cuisine et me suis versé un bol de céréales avec du lait ,un verre de jus d'orange posé à côté. Mais une fois assise devant mon petit déjeuner, je n'avais plus faim. Bien malgré moi, mon rêve de la nuit dernière revenait me hanter.

_J'étais au lycée de Forks, dans ma classe de biologie. Dès que j'ai réalisé où j'étais, j'ai commencé à paniquer car c'était ici qu'il y avait M .Cullen. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de quelqu'un sur moi, et je savais déjà à qui ils appartenaient. Je levais le regard vers l'avant de la salle et il était là, ses pupilles figées sur moi avec pure luxure. J'ai tiré la chaise et couru vers la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. L'effroi me remplit quand j'ai cherché les raisons de sa fermeture. Et personne, y compris moi ne pourrait sortir maintenant. J'ai avalé avec difficulté ma salive._

_Soudain, deux bras musclés étaient autour de moi, me piégeant contre le corps chaud que je sentais à côté de moi. J'aurais été stupide si je n'avais pas compris qu'il était derrière moi. Je fermais hermétiquement les yeux, ses bras me retournèrent vers lui et mes yeux se trouvèrent contre sa chemise, au niveau de sa poitrine. J'ai refusé de le regarder même si je sentais son regard brulant sur la peau de mon visage. Il me serra fortement contre la porte de la classe et je sentis tout à coup quelque chose de très dur et long contre mon ventre. J'eu la nausée en me rendant compte de ce que c'était._

_Je gémis de peur quand il frotta son membre contre moi._

_« Tu sens ça, Isabella ? » ronronna M. Cullen dans mon oreille « Tu sens à quel pont je te veux? »_

_Il pressa plus fortement son érection contre moi pour accentuer ce qu'il disait. J'ai lutté, et dans un accès de panique totale tentais de m'éloigner de lui. Mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et il était impossible de se déplacer, même d'un pouce. Les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans mes yeux et se sont écoulées sur mes joues quand je me suis mise à sangloter. M. Cullen pencha sa tête vers moi et lécha mes larmes, ce qui me fit pleurer encore plus. Il déplaça ses lèvres loin de mes joues pour s'approcher de mes lèvres. J'ai désespérément essayé de remuer la tête vers le côté pour sortir de son emprise, mais ses mains sur mon visage me tenaient fermement._

_Je fus étouffée quand sa langue dévora ma bouche, me donnant des hauts le cœur. J'ai poussé et repoussé son torse, donné des coups aussi fort que je le pouvais, me débattais furieusement contre lui, mais peu importe ce que je faisais, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Il se mit alors à me pousser vers le sol et leva la tête vers moi, son visage arborait un sourire sombre et effrayant alors qu'il me regardait sangloter de tout mon être. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je priais silencieusement pour me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre._

_Il s'agenouilla devant moi, ses yeux presque noirs ne quittant jamais mon visage. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de ma taille d'une manière possessive tandis qu'il se déplaçait pour se rapprocher de moi et me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Sa main libre caressa mon visage pour que je ne le quitte pas du regard. Il a ensuite commencé à déchirer mes vêtements et j'ai tout de suite crié. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'ai crié pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, me vienne en aide. Mais personne ne vint. Je continuais de hurler alors qu'il riait méchamment devant mes efforts désespérés pour le fuir._

_Nous fûmes tous deux nus très rapidement, j'ai encore essayé de libérer mon bras de ses grandes mains pour que je puisse me protéger de lui, mais encore une fois, il était beaucoup trop fort face à moi. Mes gémissements et mes sanglots effrayés devinrent plus frénétiques quand il a approché son pénis à l'entrée de ma féminité. Je secouais vivement la tête d'avant en arrière pour l'arrêter. Il a continué. Il m'a simplement souri et se prépara à pousser..._

_« Non ! NON ! NON ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT NE FAITES PAS CA ! NON ! » hurlais-je._

_Il s'enfonça en moi et je poussais un nouveau cri perçant._

J'ai enveloppée mon bras autour de ma poitrine quand je me suis rappelé de tout ça. Je n'oublierais jamais ce cauchemar, la façon dont M. Cullen me regardait, le bruit de mes cris désespérés, tout ça sera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Et bien sûr, ce rêve n'avait fait qu'accentuer les craintes que je ressentais envers M. Cullen. Comment pourrais-je aller en classe, avec ses maudits yeux sur moi, après la nuit où il m'avait violée dans mon sommeil. Ça allait être une vraie torture. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais été anxieuse à l'idée de voir mon professeur de biologie, mais à présent j'étais affolé à l'idée de l'avoir à moins de dix mètres de moi.

En ce moment, je voulais vraiment que ma mère soit là. Évidemment, elle n'est pas totalement saine d'esprit mais elle m'a toujours écoutée, elle était toujours là pour m'aider avec mes sentiments. Mais là, je n'avais personne à qui parler comme ça. Certes, Charlie et moi sommes proches mais nous n'avons jamais eu de discussions disons intimes. Il y avait aussi Angela, une très bonne auditrice et une grande amie mais … ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec Renée.

J'ai toujours su, quand ils ont emmenés Renée, qu'il y aurait des moments comme celui là, où j'aurais vraiment besoin de lui parler, à elle seule. Maman et moi nous comprenions entre nous, d'une manière qui ne pouvait pas être remplacée par un autre parent ou une meilleure amie. Mais Renée est enfermée très loin, pour son bien. Je ne voulais pas penser à ma mère dans un endroit comme cet hôpital. C'était tout simplement trop douloureux à imaginer. C'était mon instinct protecteur envers elle, je crois, qui me donnait envie d'être là pour la réconforter et l'aider à aller mieux.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour penser à tout ça. Je devais me concentrer pour trouver une excuse afin de ne pas aller au lycée, comme ma camionnette qui ne démarre plus ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je me suis dit que c'était trop lâche de fuir un problème, d'autant plus qu'il n'était sans doute que le fruit de mon imagination. Arès tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve et tout peut arriver dans ce monde. Et puis ce n'est qu'une heure, une seule petite heure dans toute une journée que j'aurais à endurer. Je n'aurais pas peur de quelque qui n'est même pas réel.

Après avoir finalement mangé mon petit-déjeuner, j'ai saisi les clefs de la voiture et de la maison. Mon véhicule fut bruyant comme à son habitude sur le chemin de l'école et je fus étonnée de la rapidité à laquelle je m'habituais à Forks, après seulement quelques jours. J'ai garé ma voiture lorsqu'enfin j'eu trouvé un emplacement vide dans le parking, ma difficulté à trouver une place surement due à mon retard.

« Hey Bella ! » appela Angela en se dirigeant vers moi avec une autre fille.

« Salut Angela » dis-je quand elles m'eurent atteinte.

« Tu te souviens d'Emily, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Angela en désignant la jolie fille à côté d'elle?

« Oh ouais, tu es dans mon cours de gym? » me suis-je souvenue.

« Exacte. Nous avons un peu parlé, même. C'est agréable de te revoir à nouveau. » dit Emily.

« Emily et moi avions l'intention d'aller à Port Angeles samedi, tu veux venir ? » demanda Angela avec enthousiasme.

« Bien sûr, je suppose. Pourquoi pas » répondis-je.

Ce sera une bonne chose d'acheter de nouveau vêtements. J'avais besoin d'une nouvelle veste...

« Cool. Sam a dit qu'il pourrait nous y conduire si l'on voulait, il va là-bas samedi aussi de toute façon. » lança Emily.

« C'est super ! » lança Angela, c'est vrai que ce serait bien, au cas où ma camionnette tombe en panne.

« Sam est mon petit copain » m'expliqua Emily.

Je hochais la tête avec reconnaissance.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? » questionnais-je curieusement.

« Près de deux ans » répondit Emily, rêveuse.

« Sam et toi êtes tellement adorables ! » s'exclama Angela.

« Et, quand compte tu demander à Ben ? » sourit Emily.

Angela m'avait déjà parlé de lui, elle avait un gros coup de cœur pour lui depuis le collège.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis nerveuse » rougit Angela.

« Aller, Angela ! Tout le monde sait qu'il t'aime aussi ! » encouragea Emily.

« Tu crois ? »

« Très certainement » dis-je.

Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux durant tout le cours d'histoire.

« Tu ferais mieux de lui demander bientôt, sinon je vais le faire pour toi ! » menaça Emily.

Angela était bien évidemment sur le point de quémander à Emily de ne rien faire quand la cloche sonna tout à coup et nous nous lancions vers la classe. Chose étrange, j'aurais juré avoir vu quelqu'un nous regarder par la fenêtre, ou plutôt_ me_ regarder.

PDV Edward

Ma Isabella. _MA_ Isabella. L'amour de ma vie. Ma future femme. Mère de mes, non _nos_, enfants. Elle était entièrement mienne. A moi, à moi, à moi. Peu importe qu'elle le sache ou non, elle était à moi et je prévoyais de l'avoir. Bientôt. Je voudrais qu'elle me désire autant que je la voulais. Quoi qu'il en coûte, j'allais lui montrer à qui elle appartient.

PDV Bella

L'heure de mon cours de biologie était de plus en plus proche, et je la redoutais. La pendule qui défilait occupait toutes mes pensées. Mon cœur battait sourdement et mes paumes devenaient moites quand je pensais que j'allais être dans la même salle que lui. J'étais sûre de vomir tant mon estomac était ballonné par la peur. Remarque, être malade ne serait pas un inconvénient si cela me permettait de sécher le cours de biologie.

Non, j'avais déjà eu cette discutions interne avec moi-même et avais convenu que je ne fuirais pas. Il n'y aurait sans doute rien à craindre de toute façon. Enfin, pour l'instant je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur les papillons qui volaient dans mon ventre, et ils n'étaient pas dûs à l'excitation. Je mis mes habits de sport au fond du casier et pris mon manuel scolaire de bio.

« Bella ! » je reconnus la voix de Jessica.

Elle galopait vers mon casier, rayonnante, avec une sorte de balancement des hanches lorsqu'elle fût proche de moi. _S'est-elle cassé la hanche ou autre chose?_ Elle se tenait à présent devant moi, près des casiers.

« Hey Jessica.» saluais-je du mieux que je pus.

« H-Hey ! » Elle devait sans doute essayer d'avoir l'air confiante, mais c'était raté.

Elle me regarda en silence quelques minutes et l'air se fit plus lourd. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir dire quelque chose alors je me suis dévouée.

« Alors, comment tu vas ? » demandais-je pour faire parler la jeune fille en face de moi.

« Oh, Je vais bien ! C-C'est gentil tellement gentil de t-ta part de le d-demander »

« Oh.. euuh, bon. Qu'as-tu fais hier? »

« Pas grand chose. Je suis juste restée assise à...rêver. » dit-elle avec un regard étrange. J'eus le sentiment que je manquais quelque chose.

« Superrrr.. Et bien, je n'ai pas fais grand chose non plus. J'ai juste diné avec mon père et fais quelques trucs.

« Tu as regardé la télé ? »

« Non, je me suis couchée tôt. Je ne regarde généralement pas beaucoup la télévision. »

« Oh vraiment ? Parce qu'il y a de nouveaux programmes vraiment géniaux... »

Le reste de ce qu'elle dit était en quelque sorte flou, du bavardage inutile.

« J-je ne suis plus s-s-sûre, tu viens ce soir pour les devoirs ce s-soir ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

J'avais complètement oublié.

« Bien sûr, c'est bon. » son visage était trop plein d'espoirs pour le décevoir.

« Génial ! » elle un petit rire bizarre, le genre de bruit qui me fait grincer des dents.

« Alors... » elle est venue vers moi pour être plus proche et j'aurais pu penser que sa voix essayait d'être séduisante. « on fait ça chez toi ou chez moi ? »

_Pourquoi diable cette question me semble un peu.. étrange ?_

« Euuuuh... que dirais-tu de chez toi? » répliquais-je maladroitement.

« Tout ce que tu veux, bébé » elle était en train de...ronronner? « Rendez-vous à cinq heure! »

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner. Pourquoi ressentais-je des vibrations plus qu'amicales émanant de Jessica ? C'était un peu énervant.

J'ai tout à coup réalisé que je devais aller en classe, pour ne pas être en retard. Mais là, il s'agissait de la biologie...

_Non, je n'ai qu'à me comporter comme dans toutes les autres matières. Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur vous effraie qu'il faut arriver à la bourre._

Je pris donc une profonde inspiration et partis. J'ai commencé à marcher dans le couloir pour me rendre en biologie sans problème, et en ayant besoin d'aucun plan. J'ai royalement ignoré la vitesse à laquelle mon cœur battait quand je m'approchais de plus en plus près de la porte et lorsque je reconnus l'entrée de la salle de cours.

_Bon,_ pensais-je_, tu n'as qu'à aller t'assoir sur __ton siège. Et ne regarde PAS vers lui._

J'ai pris une dernière fois mon souffle avant d'entrer en classe. A la seconde même où j'ai pénétré les lieux, j'ai senti son regard vert perçant sur moi, il brulait pratiquement ma peau quand je fis mon chemin vers mon bureau, en essayant de ne pas montrer ma réticence à être ici. Je n'ai jamais levé les yeux vers lui lorsque je marchais vers la paillasse, ou quand je fus assise en face de lui. J'ai sorti mon carnet et un crayon et me mis à griffonner sur les pages, prétendant ne pas être consciente des yeux fixés sur moi.

Tout le monde parlait et bavardait autour de moi, aussi bien qu'aucune personne ne remarqua à quel point l'attention de M. Cullen était focalisée uniquement sur moi. Je me demandais s'il pourrait cesser de me regarder si quelqu'un le remarquait.

Mon cœur se figea quand je sentis une présence juste en face de mon bureau. S'il vous plait, par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas qui je crois ..

« Comment vas-tu, Isabella? » ronronna une voix soyeuse au dessus de moi.

Je levais lentement les yeux vers mon interlocuteur et me trouvais face au visage de l'enseignant, qui me regardait avec une émotion troublante dans ses yeux sombres.

« Ça va » ma voix était tremblante quand je lui répondis.

« C'est bon à entendre. J'aime savoir que tu vas bien. »dit-il de sa voix effrayante. J'ai involontairement frissonné à ce son, ce qui me dérangea car je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la peur ou... d'autre chose.

« Et comment-allez vous ? » demandais-je, par pure politesse car il ne dit rien d'autre.

« Je vais bien. Merci de demander » son ton semblait béat, il était vraiment heureux que je lui ai demandé ça ? _Je voulais juste être polie !_

« Bon » fut tout ce que je pouvais dire.

Il eut un silence incroyablement pesant et difficile pour moi.

« Isabella- »

« Bella » le coupais-je par habitude, il eut l'air confus. « Je préfère être appelée Bella. »

« Bella »soupira-t-il, comme s'il aimait beaucoup le dire.

J'ai baissé le regard pour regarder mon bureau à nouveau, trop mal à l'aise devant l'intensité de son regard. J'ai bondis quand j'ai soudainement senti ses doigts sur ma pommette puis sur mon menton qu'il a doucement serré pour que je lève la tête.

« Je suis désolé pour ta mère » dit-il tendrement.

Je l'ai regardé, choquée. Comment savait-il à propos de Renée ?

« Q-Qui vous à parler d-d-de ça ? » bégayais-je anxieusement.

« Je l'ai trouvé tout seul » lança-t-il comme si c'était évident « Je voulais simplement en savoir plus sur mon élève préférée. »

_Élève préférée ? est-il sérieux? Je n'aime pas la façon dont il dit ça !_

« Tu as dû être très courageuse, Bella » reprit-il d'une manière affectueuse « Je n'aime pas penser au fait que tu as vécu toutes ces années avec cette folle ! »

« Ma mère n'est pas folle ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! » sifflais-je avec colère, je ne supportais pas les gens qui parlaient comme ça de Renée.

« Elle aurait dû penser à tes besoins avant les siens » a-t-il continué, comme si je n'avais pas parlé « Elle était vraiment égoïste. Elle aurait dû être enfermée bien plus tôt, pour que tu puisses avoir une enfance normale ».

« Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça ! » criais-je presque.

Quelques étudiants se tournèrent vers nous et nous regardaient curieusement. M. Cullen a baissé sa main pour la placer sur mon côté, comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Je savais bien qu'il avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur nous.

Les quelques élèves qui s'étaient retournés haussèrent les épaules retournèrent à leurs précédentes occupations.

« Bella, Bella » soupira le professeur en ramenant sa paume sur mon visage.

Je me retins de justesse de le foudroyer du regard, j'avais peur de ce qu'il ferait s'il était en colère.

« Voilà une fille bien courageuse » chantonna-t-il « Ma douce et courageuse fille »

Le sang quitta mon visage.

_Ma ?_

_

* * *

_

_Salut , voilà donc un de mes chapitres préférés dans la VO ... j'éspère qu'il vous a plut aussi ^^_

_merci à tous pour vos reviews très encourageants , merci au non-inscrits , plus particulièrement jackye car ta reviews m'a vraiment.. touchée ? je sais pas comment dire mais les commentaires longs sont toujours un plaisir à lire ... les courts me touchent aussi bien sûr , n'hésitez donc pas à en laisser !_

_Bisous , et ... rendez-vous au 12/02 ou 13/02 pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_PS : j'oublie à chaque fois de le dire mais l'oeuvre appartient à Mme Meyer et à edwardbellaobsession !  
_


	6. Chapitre cinquième

Chapitre Cinquième

PDV Bella

_S'il vous plait, dites moi que j'ai imaginé ce qu'il vient de dire! Il m'a appelée ''sa'' ! ''SA '' !_

Je ne pouvais plus bouger un muscle, mon corps était totalement rigide et gelé. Je voulais tellement détourner le regard de ses yeux possessifs, mais ils étaient trop profondément plantés dans les mien. Mais en dépit de mon manque de réaction physique, j'étais totalement hystérique à l'intérieur. Parce que je savais maintenant, par le fait qu'il m'ait appelée ''sa'', que cet homme n'était pas normal, et que je n'avais pas tout imaginé précédemment. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose à craindre chez lui.

M. Cullen me sourit encore une fois avant de retourner à son bureau. La cloche sonna quelques secondes plus tard, marquant ainsi le début du cours, bien que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur la leçon.

Mon attention était uniquement focalisée sur les possessifs yeux verts qui me regardèrent plus d'une fois.

PDV Edward

Quand l'heure fut finie, tous les étudiants sortirent rapidement. J'ai été véritablement tenté de ramener mon ange dans la classe pour lui déclarer l'étendue de mon amour pour elle. D'une certaine manière, j'étais soulagé de savoir qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose à propos de mon obsession pour elle. Ma Bella n'était pas une fille stupide, j'étais sûr et certain qu'elle avait entendu la façon dont je l'ai qualifiée, même si elle n'avait sans doute pas été en mesure de comprendre. Car elle ne pourra jamais vraiment comprendre la profondeur de mon amour et de mon adoration pour elle.

Je suppose que la réaction naturelle d'une personne dans ma situation, si une telle situation pouvait exister ailleurs, serait le regret et l'inquiétude pour avoir laissé échapper un mot tel que lui Mais ce n'étais pas mon cas. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais, à quel point je désirais tenir son petit corps chaud dans mes bras pour le restant de ma vie. J'étais content qu'elle ait prêté attention à la manière dont je l'ai appelée, car après tout c'était la vérité, elle est à moi. Même si elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle n'a pas à comprendre d'ailleurs, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle sache que je la possède.

Mais comme je l'ai dit auparavant, mon amour n'est pas stupide. Elle n'aurait qu'à repenser à mes paroles pour mieux discerner la réalité dans mes dires. Peut être penserait-elle que je suis un pédophile qui veut la violer, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je ne suis pas un pédophile, certes je suis amoureux d'une fille qui n'est même pas sortie du lycée, mais ça ne compte pas pour moi. J'aurais aimé Bella même si elle n'avait que douze ans, ou si elle avait dix ans de plus que moi, ça n'aurait eu aucune importance pour nous.

Je cherchais dans mon cerveau ce que je pourrais bien faire aujourd'hui. Ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était aller chez elle, ce soir, pour me déclarer afin que nous commencions notre vie commune. Mais je savais que ça ne pourrait pas ce passer comme ça. Non, j'ai décidé que j'attendrais que Bella fasse le premier pas dans notre relation. A part si rien ne se passe et dans ce cas je le ferais. Mais je comptais, pour le moment, attendre patiemment que Bella vienne à moi... La question maintenant est combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

PDV Bella

(trois semaines plus tard)

Donc, cela fait trois semaines que je n'ai plus aucune interaction avec M. Cullen. Bien sûr, il a essayé de me parler, avant et après les cours, ou même en tentant de me rattraper dans le parking avant que je parte, mais j'essayais de l'éviter à tout prix. Et je réussissais bien jusqu'à présent. J'arrivais en biologie le plus tard possible et sortais toujours en première par la porte avant qu'il ne puisse me rappeler. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais.

Je pouvais toute fois sentir son regard sur moi à chaque cours de biologie, j'ai toujours su qu'il m'observait et il savait que je savais. À un moment donné, il a pris l'initiative de s'assoir près de ma table à la cafétéria. Angela, Emily et deux autres amies nommées Kim et Claire avaient à peine remarqué qu'il était tout près de nous et qu'il regardait chacun de nos gestes. Enfin, de mes gestes pour être exacte. J'ai presque sauté de ma chaise quand il a essayé de se joindre à notre conversation. A cause de ça, j'ai quitté le self pour aller manger à la bibliothèque, en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et qu'il ne recommencerait pas.

Mis à part le fait que j'essayais désespérément d'éviter M. Cullen au lycée, je ne pensais pratiquement pas à lui. Évidemment, après le jour où il m'avait appelée ''sa douce et courageuse fille'', il était souvent dans ma tête. Mais après environ une semaine, j'ai décidé qu'il était simplement préférable de ne plus y penser ou de m'en soucier.

Bien entendu, toute l'attention qu'il me prêtait était un peu anormale, même pour quelqu'un qui convoitait une autre personne, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait tenter quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Renée m'avait raconté un tas d'histoires drôles concernant la période où elle était au lycée, bien avant qu'elle ne devienne malade, où elle avait cru que des professeurs étaient amoureux d'elle. Je supposais alors qu'il fallait être un peu fou pour désirer un de ses élèves, encore mineur légalement, et d'après ce que j'avais entendu, ce n'était pas très rare. Sophie, une de mes amies que j'avais eu quand Renée et moi vivions à Manchester, m'avait dit une fois que son professeur d'histoire la regardait bizarrement, mais elle, elle avait trouvé ça drôle. Après tout, rien de mal ne lui était arrivé.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que peut être M. Cullen était pareil, après tout j'étais presque une adulte. Tant que je ne l'encouragerais pas, ça irait et il finirait par se lasser. C'était une de mes solutions les moins effrayantes que j'avais trouvées alors j'ai décidé de m'y accrocher. Il allait laisser tomber et il arrêterait de penser à moi. C'est ce que j'espérais vraiment.

PDV Edward

_POURQUOI MA ISABELLA M'IGNORE ?_

_Pourquoi ne me parle-t-elle jamais ? _J'attendais chaque cours avec impatience, attendant qu'elle entre pour que je puisse lui parler. Mais elle entrait seulement dix secondes avant le début de l'heure et je n'étais plus en mesure de passer du temps avec elle. J'ai compté minutieusement chaque seconde jusqu'au moment où la sonnerie retentissait afin que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'échanger un seul mot avec elle. Mais dès que la cloche sonnait, elle avait disparu de son siège et de la pièce.

J'ai immédiatement su ce qu'elle essayait de faire, Bella -MA Bella, ma raison de vivre- me fuyait.

Elle ne voulait pas me parler ou me voir. J'étais tellement en colère, plus qu'en colère, j'étais furieux. Mais pas contre mon ange, je ne pourrais jamais être énervé contre ma jolie petite fleur fragile. J'étais furieux contre tout ce qui lui faisait trop peur pour qu'elle admette ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi.

Mais voilà que soudainement, une question me prit la tête. Qu'est-ce que Bella ressentait pour moi?

_M'aime-t-elle comme je l'aime?_ Il était impossible de le savoir étant donné qu'elle ne m'a jamais parlé. Mais même si elle ne m'aimait pas, elle devait bien ressentir quelque chose pour moi. _Elle le sent__, comment pourrait-elle ne rien sentir ? Nous__ sommes tout de même des âmes sœurs, et les âmes sœurs sont destinées à être ensemble._

Elle devait probablement être nerveuse face au sujet de notre relation, elle paraissait être une fille plutôt timide. Même si ça me tuait d'attendre, je m'étais promis de la laisser faire le premier pas, je tiendrais ma promesse.

J'espérais juste qu'il ne faudrait pas attendre trop longtemps, je souhaitais vraiment être le jour où je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras, lui baiser ses lèvres, regarder son beau visage tandis qu'elle aurait un orgasme, mon pénis au fond de sa chatte humide jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle pour moi. Je grelottais d'anticipation et me léchais les lèvres alors que des images de notre futur me remplissaient la tête. Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'attente pour que tout cela devienne réalité.

_Bientôt._

Depuis ces trois dernières semaines, je n'ai rien fait à part traquer ma Bella, et je n'ai pas honte de le faire. Il n'y a rien à nier, c'est du harcèlement pur et simple, on ne pourrait pas appeler ça autrement. Je tenais véritablement à être aussi proche d'elle que je le pouvais.

Je dormais tous les soirs dans ma voiture devant la maison de ma déesse, comme je l'ai fait la première nuit, et rêvais de mes fantasmes avec Bella pour me réveiller généralement dans une position très compromettante. Même si je savais mieux me maitriser que le premier jour.

Je la suivais un peu partout, chez elle après les cours, quand elle allait faire les courses, je l'ai suivie quand elle allait à la plage de La Push et également quand elle allait à Port Angeles avec ses amis, elle ne pouvait jamais m'échapper. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que mon doux ange était en sécurité et que rien n'allait lui arriver.

Je redoutais terriblement les pensées de certains enculés qui étaient là , attendant que des personnes comme Isabella s'approchent pour leur sauter dessus.

J'étais comme une ombre, plus précisément son ombre. Je mémorisais chaque mot qui sortait de ses lèvres roses. J'étais toujours présent, quelque chose qu'elle ne remarquait jamais. Totalement ignoré. Je détestais cette pensée. Je voulais être vu et remarqué par elle, je voulais savoir que j'étais toujours présent dans son esprit comme elle l'était dans le mien. Je l'implorais intérieurement, comme un homme affamé devant de la nourriture, j'avais besoin d'elle comme de l'air pour vivre. Sans respirer, on meurt, c'est simple. Et c'est en quelque sorte le même principe pour elle et moi.

Mais malgré mes tentatives pour ne jamais la quitter, parfois je n'avais pas le choix, je devais revenir à mon appartement pour préparer mes leçons. C'était une torture d'être loin d'elle, tellement que j'ai dû trouver une solution.

Mon appartement était vide quand je suis arrivé, j'avais juste ajouté un lit le temps de me préparer pour mes premiers cours ici. Mais maintenant que j'avais rencontré Bella, je savais exactement de quelle couleur allait être mon domicile.

Marron. Marron chocolat.

Chaque fois que je voyais cette couleur, la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit était les yeux de Bella, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette couleur pour peindre les murs. Et la plupart de mes meubles. J'ai également choisi un canapé en cuir, un bureau et un tapis brun clair ainsi qu'un lit avec des couvertures en soie dans une couleur brune-bronze, assez proches du résultat que je voulais.

Mais même avec sa couleur partout dans la pièce, ce n'était pas encore suffisant. J'avais besoin de plus pour l'avoir en tête, bien que je pensais à elle à chaque respiration que je prenais et à chaque battement de mon cœur. J'avais besoin de quelque chose qui me permettrait de l'avoir toujours avec moi. J'ai donc acheté un nouvel appareil photo et j'ai commencé une collection sur Isabella.

Mon appareil était toujours dans ma poche, afin de ne jamais manquer une seule opportunité de prendre en photo ma bien-aimée. Chaque fois que je la voyais, je la prenais en photo, une joie intense à chaque fois que je la voyais.

Récemment, j'ai découvert que je pouvais monter dans un des arbres à proximité de la maison de mon amour, une branche me donnait même une vue directe sur la chambre de Bella. Le feuillage et les branches me cachaient très bien et pourtant je voyais parfaitement. J'avais pris plusieurs de mes photos préférées de ce point de vue. C'était à la fois excitant et apaisant de regarder mon ange quand elle était seule dans sa chambre, en fonction bien entendu de ce qu'elle faisait.

Si elle faisait quelque chose comme lire un livre, faire ses devoirs, utiliser son portable ou parler à des amis au téléphone, cela me donnait un sentiment étrange de paix quand je l'observais. Toutefois, si elle se déshabillait, se promenait mouillée après sa douche avec rien à part une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, ou même parfois quand elle se promenait avec seulement un soutien-gorge et une culotte, alors inutile de dire que c'était plus que troublant.

Je suis allé dans sa maison aussi. Un jour, son père avait laissé ses clefs et m'avait donc donné par la même occasion l'opportunité de faire un double pour moi. Ça m'a donné une liste interminable de chose à faire. J'ai pris plus de photos de sa chambre. J'ai examiné son tiroir de sous-vêtements, oui je savais que c'était effrayant de ma part mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand j'ai vu un string noir. Une fois, j'ai passé une heure entière allongé sur son lit en cajolant son oreiller pour mieux sentir son parfum.

Je me suis même masturbé plusieurs fois alors que j'étais assis dans le rocking-chair placé au coin de la pièce, en face de son lit. Je n'avais jamais joui aussi fort de ma vie, rien que sentir son odeur me rendait dur comme un roc.

J'ai ensuite placé les photos sur les murs de mon appartement, on pouvait à peine voir la peinture maintenant. De cette manière, partout ou je regardais je pouvais la voir, comme ça j'avais encore l'impression d'être près d'elle sans pour autant l'espionner. J'étais toujours en lien avec mon amour, je pouvais mieux faire face à son absence, même si tout ça ne la remplaçait pas. Je la voyais toujours, dans un sens, mais une vague douleur me prenait en permanence la poitrine parce que j'étais loin de ma précieuse chérie. Mais ça m'aidait quand même, je suppose.

De toute manière, bientôt je n'aurais plus à passer mes nuits à regarder ma collection de photographies.

Bientôt mes nuits seront avec mon ange.

PDV Bella

« Oh aller bébé ! » pleurnicha Mike « tu sais bien que tu me veux aussi ! »

« Va chercher une autre salope, Newton! Laisse moi, ok ? » répliquais-je

« Très bien, fais comme tu veux mais tu finiras par venir mendier pour avoir ma bite. » dit-il avec suffisance.

« Dans tes rêves » J'ai soupiré et me suis éloignée.

« Bien sûr, bébé ! Toutes les nuits ! » gueula-t-il derrière moi.

J'ai roulé les yeux et essayé d'avaler la bile dans ma gorge. Même après trois semaines de refus, Mike Newton n'avait pas compris que je n'étais pas intéressée et que je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Au moins, Jessica avait semblé avoir comprit le message, même si ça a mis du temps.

Ouais, Jessica était une lesbienne **(NA: je n****'ai rien contre les lesbie****nnes, je suis moi même bisexuelle****) **Maintenant que j'y repense, cela semblait tellement évident, comment avais-je pu me rendre compte de rien? Le jour où j'étais allée chez Jessica avait été un cauchemar absolu. J'ai frappé à la porte pour voir sa mère qui me disait que sa fille m'attendait dans sa chambre. J'ai compris que quelque chose clochait à la mention de ''sa chambre à coucher''.

J'avais eu raison. Dès que je suis entrée dans sa chambre, la première chose qui m'a frappé était le manque de lumière et les bougies parfumées, sans oublier la musique lente en arrière-plan. Les choses ont empiré quand j'ai vu le lit double au milieu de la pièce avec Jessica dessus, habillée uniquement de lingerie fine noire.

Je n'ai pas perdu de temps et lui ai expliqué que je n'étais absolument pas ce genre de personne et que je n'étais pas intéressée par elle dans ce sens.

Angela a trouvé ça drôle, elle n'a pas arrêté de rire pendant plusieurs jours alors que mes joues étaient rouges cramoisies à chaque fois que j'ai remarqué que Jessica me regardait.

Mais d'une certaine manière, j'étais heureuse que ça se soit passé car ça m'a permis d'oublier ma situation avec M. Cullen. Dieu merci, Jessica ne me suivait pas au lycée, contrairement à Mike. Enfin, plus maintenant.

J'ai marché dans la cafétéria et me mis à table avec Angela, Emily, Claire et Kim. J'ai pu voir Jessica me lorgner de sa table, en face de la notre, en soupirant bruyamment. Dans le côté opposé de la salle, Mike me faisait des clins d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps, Bella? » demanda Kim.

« Mike » dis-je, irritée.

« Il n'a toujours pas saisi le message ? » fit Angela.

« Non, il me pourchasse toujours sept jours sur sept. »

« Tu sais, je connais des filles qui tueraient pour être à ta place en ce moment ! » s'exclama Claire.

« Crois moi, la magie disparaît vite » ironisais-je « Je souhaite juste qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il y a tout un tas de putes qui voudraient aller dans le placard du concierge avec lui, alors pourquoi moi? »

« Les mecs » soupira Kim « Qui sait ce qui se passe dans leur cerveau. »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir. » marmonna Angela.

« J'suppose que tu sais pas tant que t'en es pas un. » lança Emily.

« Ouais ben non merci, je ne préfère pas ! » rigola Claire.

« Tu viens toujours à notre soirée pyjama ce soir, hein, Bella? » quémanda Angela avec espoir.

« Quelle soirée pyjama ? » répondis-je avec confusion.

« On en a parler hier! » s'agita Kim.

J'ai essayé de me souvenir de ce que nous avions dit hier. J'imagine que je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je secouais la tête pour montrer que je ne m'en rappelais pas.

Angela soupira.

« Et bien, nous allons toutes chez Emily ce soir autour de sept heure pour regarder des films, et faire d'autre trucs comme ça. »

J'ai haussé les épaules « D'accord, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne viendrais pas »

« Génial ! Amenez toutes un film » dit Emily.

« Nous allons jouer à action ou vérité, hein? » demanda Claire avec excitation.

J'avais appris après seulement une semaine ici que Claire était une accro de ''action ou vérité''

« Bien sûr » assura Emily.

« Et si on en faisait un rapide maintenant ? » questionna Claire.

Nous le faisions presque tous les jours, ça ne poserait donc aucun problème.

« Ok » fîmes nous toutes à l'unisson.

« Ok, Action ou vérité Angela ? » reprit Claire.

« Pas moyen! Pourquoi dois-je être la première? » bouda Angela.

« Répond juste. » insista Claire

Angela expira et se rendit « Vérité. »

« As-tu déjà eu un fantasme cochon impliquant Ben ? »

Angela sursauta et rougit dans une teinte foncée. Nous nous sommes toutes approchées même si nous avions déjà prévu sa réponse.

« Oui ! » marmonna Angela.

Nous avons toutes ri et ''heurké''.

« Emily, action ou vérité? » lança Angela.

« Action. »

« Je te met au défi de … d'aller voir M. Greene dans son bureau et de lui montrer ton soutien-gorge ! » sourit Angela.

Nous avions toutes le souffle coupé. Toutes les filles du lycée savent que M. Greene est un pervers.

« Tu te moques de moi? » pleurnicha Emily.

« Alors tu vas le faire ou tu te dégonfles ? »

Nous savions toutes que c'était impossible pour Emily de laisser tomber. Si l'une d'entre nous se retirait, elle aurait à manger un mélange monstrueux d'aliments en tout genre concocté par les autres.

Emily se leva, déterminée, et nous l'avons toutes regardée lorsqu'elle sortit pour aller voir M. Greene.

Nous attendions toutes patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'Emily reviennent en courant, un regard du genre ''je vais te tuer'' dirigé vers Angela. Nous étions toutes mortes de rire en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Merci beaucoup, Angela » grogna Emily

Kim ne put pas se tenir plus longtemps et se jeta sur le sol, les mains tenants ses côtes. Je l'ai finalement rejointe par terre. Emily nous dévisagea toutes les deux durant quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Bella, action ou vérité ? »

J'ai eu un mouvement de recul, nous savions toutes que je n'avais pas le choix de prendre autre chose qu'action, sinon Emily ne me laisserait jamais partir.

« Action. »

« Ok, tu vas devoir... » je me suis recroquevillée sur moi même en pensant à l'humiliation qu'elle me préparait.

Nous étions toutes silencieuses. Emily eut tout à coup un regard malicieux et nous avons compris que j'allais être servie. J'avais extrêmement peur.

Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, mais surtout pas à ça...

Mes yeux se sont agrandis tandis qu'elle parlait.

« Je te défis de rester à la fin du cours de biologie pour séduire M. Cullen. »

* * *

_Hi hi hi... vous voyez le truc arriver , n'est-ce pas ?_

_Prochain chapitre... d'ici peu :)_

_(merci encore à ma super bêta et à vous pour vos reviews, plus précisément Jackye (qui vient de s'inscrire ouais bravo :) et tous les non-inscrits qui me laisses de gentils com's__)_

_Au fait, vous aurez remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent, Edward tutoie Bella alors qu'au début il la vouvoie... c'est parce qu'il se rapproche d'elle, vous voyez ? Enfin bref, c'est pas une erreur en tout cas voilà !_


	7. Chapitre sixième

Chapitre Sixième

PDV Bella

« QUOI ? » hurlais-je, plus choquée que jamais.

Quelques élèves autour de nous se tournèrent vers moi, intrigués. Nous nous sommes donc rapprochées les unes des autres pour être plus discrètes, et nous nous mîmes à chuchoter.

« C'est juste un défi, Bella. » marmonna Emily.

« Pas moyen, plutôt crever que de devoir draguer un professeur! »

« Oh aller c'est juste pour rigoler, Bella! » marmonna Kim.

« Ouais, il comprendra quand tu lui diras que c'était un gage. Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire au pire? » tenta de me rassurer Angela.

« C'est pas comme si il allait te mettre une fessée. » plaisanta Claire.

_Je ne le laisserais jamais faire ça de toute façon... heurk !_

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça. » dis-je.

«Très bien, alors prépare toi au sol, à l'huile, à la graisse mélangée au poivre...» répliqua Emily.

J'eus envie de vomir en me rappelant la fois où j'avais dû manger la mixture à cause d'un pari raté. Je n'avais pas réussi à me débarrasser du goût immonde durant des siècles, même après mettre lavé les dents et avoir fait de multiples bains de bouche.

Mais si seulement elles savaient à propos de mon malaise avec M. Cullen. Certes, il ne faisait plus rien depuis un bon moment et il était assez raisonnable pour ne pas continuer à chercher à avoir une relation étudiant/professeur avec moi._ Il n'était pas vraiment intéress__é__ de toute manière, non?_

« Quand tu dis ''le séduire'', qu'entends-tu par là ? Parce que je ne veux pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui ! »

« Moi j'en aurais ,si j'en avais l'occasion » murmura Claire.

« Rien de sérieux, Bella. Il ne va sans doute pas répondre alors tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant de flirter avec lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Sauf peut être un rapide baiser. » fit Emily.

Ma bouche s'est ouverte en grand. _L'embrasser ?_

« Pas question que je l'embrasse ! » sifflais-je.

« Ça ne compte pas s'il n'y a pas de baiser. » reprit Emily « Ça ne devra pas être un vrai, il ne pourra pas durer plus d'une seconde. »

J'ai essayé de trouver une bonne excuse. Elles avaient toutes déjà eu des défis comme celui-ci, il était très difficile de trouver un alibi qui me sortirait de cette situation. _Peut être n'ai-je pas le choix __en fin de compte?_

« Et ça sera tout? » demandais-je « Je reste après les cours, je flirte avec le prof et lui donne un rapide baiser ? »

« Absolument. » affirma Emily.

J'étais sur le point d'accepter quand Kim prit la parole « A part s'il t'embrasse en retour, dans ce cas là, cours ! »

_S'il m'embrasse en retour ?Ce n'est pas si improbable que ça enfaite..._

J'ai réalisé tout à coup que c'était même plus que probable, voire réalliste.

« Je ne vais pas le faire » balançais-je brusquement.

« Quoi ? » demanda une Angela abasourdie.

« Je ne...peux pas. C'est… juste trop embarrassant » mentis-je

« Embarrassant ? Bella, fais le un point c'est tout. » ordonna Emily.

Je secouais la tête.

J'aurais voulu leur dire la vraie raison qui m'empêchait de le faire, mais quelque chose empêchait les mots de sortir de ma bouche. J'avais trop peur de leur raconter tout. Si je leur disais, ça signifierait que je reconnaissais qu'un professeur me convoitait. Si je le faisais, je passerais pour Dieu ne sait quoi.

« Je ne le ferais pas, ok? » suppliais-je.

« Et bien, tu sais ce qui t'est réservé alors... » rêvassa Claire.

Je frémis, j'avais compris que j'allais devoir manger la nourriture infecte qu'elles m'auront mélangée, mais j'étais prête à l'endurer plutôt que d'encourager M. Cullen à me courtiser. Il n'avait pas cessé de me regarder d'une façon inappropriée chaque jour.

« Peu m'importe. » soufflais-je « Je ne ferais pas l'action. Je ne pas la faire. »

« T'es sérieuse ? » requit Emily, surprise.

J'ai hoché la tête.

« Ok, dans ce cas.. »

J'ai intérieurement soupiré de soulagement. Nous avons ensuite continué notre jeu d'action ou vérité, j'ignorais du mieux possible les souvenirs de M. Cullen qui me revenaient. Des images de mon premier jour remplirent ma tête, le regard de M. Cullen, sa main s'attardant sur la mienne, sa voix quand il me parlait, mes cris de douleur quand il me violait dans mon cauchemar... Durant tout le reste de la pause déjeuner et le temps de mes cours qui suivirent, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer, perdue dans mes souvenirs troublants. Je voulais qu'ils disparaissent simplement…

Soudainement, je me rendis compte que la biologie était très proche, ma prochaine heure.

J'étais dans les toilettes des filles, en train de remettre mes cheveux en place après la gymnastique. Kim refaisait son maquillage à côté de moi, bavardant au sujet de son rencard avec Jared, un garçon pour qui elle en pinçait depuis un certain temps maintenant.

« Tu as vu ses muscles au cours de sport ? » glapit-elle « Il est tellement chaud ! »

J'avoue avoir eu du mal à faire attention à ce qu'elle disait mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour suivre la discussion.

« Tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire le gage. » lança Kim avec curiosité.

« Je ne me sens juste pas à l'aise avec ça. »

« Tu ne vas pas être à _l'aise_ non plus avec l'horreur que Emily vas te préparer. »

Je frissonnais en pensant à ce soir.

« Sans doute. » marmonnais-je.

« Alors fais ton défi! Il n'est pas bien méchant. »

Je fis une pause, « Je ne peux pas. »

« Écoute » commença Kim, « Je ne vais pas te forcer à le faire mais nous pouvons conclure un accord. »

« Tout dépend de quel accord il s'agit. » dis-je en la regardant avec scepticisme.

« Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir ce soir. J'ai vomi quand j'ai mangé son truc la dernière fois ! »

« Bon alors quel est cet accord ? »

« Si le cours se passe bien et que tu peux partir tranquillement, alors tu n'auras pas à le faire. En revanche, si M. Cullen te demande de rester après pour une quelconque raison, alors tu devras accomplir ta mission. » expliqua-t-elle.

« En quoi ça m'aide ? »

« Et bien, tu as plus de chance d'échapper à ton défi. »

« Mais j'ai combien de chance qu'il me laisse sortir à la sonnerie ? »

A dire vrai, c'est surtout à moi que je posais la question.

« Pas énormément. Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien non? Ça te laisse une petite chance en plus.»

« Vraiment toute petite » dis-je pour moi même.

_Pourrais-je vraiment le faire? En réalité, pourquoi me demanderait-il de rester de toute manière ?_

Il ne m'avait jamais demandé avant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui. Il y a très peu de chance pour ça, je serais probablement partie de la classe juste après la sonnerie, comme d'habitude. Et l'alternative de Kim était plutôt sympa, elle me laissait beaucoup plus de chance de fuir mon gage.

« Ok, ok. » abandonnais-je

« Bon, maintenant tu as au moins une chance. »

J'ai hoché la tête en priant secrètement que rien ne se passe, tandis qu'une sensation terrible me consommait quand je prenais conscience que l'heure de biologie arrivait bien trop rapidement.

PDV Edward

Je me promenais nerveusement dans ma classe alors que la dernière heure de la journée approchait. J'étais étourdi par l'excitation que je ressentais à l'idée d'être près de mon ange, mon cœur battait la chamade et mes mains tremblaient bien que j'essayais de les calmer. J'étais toujours comme ça pendant l'heure qui précédait le moment où Bella serait proche de moi, il n'y avait donc rien de nouveau. Chaque cours était une occasion de parler avec elle. Si elle m'en donnait la chance.

Je voulais tellement entendre sa voix. Bien sûr, je l'écoutais quand je la ''traquais'', mais je voulais l'entendre s'adresser à moi, personne d'autre ne méritait d'entendre une si belle musique. Si je m'écoutais, elle ne parlerait qu'à moi, et à moi seul. C'est comme ça que ça devrait être. Mais comme je l'ai dis précédemment, il me fallait être patient pour le moment. Même si je n'ai jamais été une personne patiente. Et mon désir pour Bella était si fort, si puissant qu'il me faisait haïr le temps que je devais attendre pour l'avoir.

Tout ce dont j'avais besoin était d'une excuse. Une raison pour la retenir à la fin du cours, afin d'avoir une conversation avec elle, elle ressentirait alors le lien qui nous uni. J'étais sûr qu'elle ressentait l'étincelle qui brillait entre nous comme je l'avais remarqué. J'avais terriblement envie de sentir sa présence, de voir ses yeux chocolat de biche... Oh mon Dieu, comme je l'aimais ! Mon bel ange...

J'ai décidé que j'avais besoin d'une courte pause pour me détendre, avec un peu de chance je verrais Bella sur mon chemin. Si elle avait décidé de ne pas arriver à la dernière minute comme les autres fois. Les élèves étaient un peu partout dans les couloirs, en train de parler, flirter ou rire. Ce qui me dérangeait énormément était le nombre de garçon qu'il y avait dans ce lycée. Des garçons normaux et banals pour n'importe qui. Mais pas pour moi, je considérais chacun d'eux comme un rival. Je dis bien chacun d'eux.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient considérés comme gentils, mais je ne pouvais pas taire mon ressentiment. Tous ces adolescents voyaient Bella tous les jours, allaient en classe avec elle, l'admiraient, lui parlaient, fantasmaient sur elle. Et ça faisait bouillir mon sang. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritait Bella. Personne d'autre que moi n'était autorisé à l'avoir, et je voulais être sûr que personne n'allait me la voler. Si quelqu'un se considérait digne d'elle, alors je m'assurais qu'il subisse une morte lente et douloureuse entre mes mains.

J'ai ressentis une vague de choc et d'effroi en voyant Bella au fond du couloir, elle venait tout juste de sortir des toilettes avec une fille qui avait mangé avec elle ce midi. J'ai été étonné parce que, habituellement, elle n'était pas tant à proximité de la salle de biologie à cette heure là. Peut-être était-ce un signe pour me dire qu'elle voulait être en avance pour me voir, pour me parler? Et l'effroi, car sa beauté était trop éblouissante pour être considérée comme une humaine, rien que son visage semblait appartenir à la déesse de la beauté.

Puis, du coin des yeux, j'ai vu Jessica Stanley regarder MA Bella marcher.

J'ai tout de suite détesté la manière dont elle regardait mon ange. La fureur flamboyait dans mes yeux et mon corps tremblait sous l'intensité du désir de frapper Miss Stanley à la mâchoire.

JESSICA STANLEY VOULAIT MON ANGE !

_Elle ne peut pas l'avoir_, gondais-je dans ma tête, _personne ne peut. A part moi. MOI !_

PDV Bella

Kim et moi sortîmes des WC en riant après nous être rappelé la tête d'Emily après avoir accompli son défi.

_Si seulement j'avais été là, j'aurais pris des photos du visage de M. Greene!_

« Je parie qu'il est en train de se branler en ce moment ! » dit Kim entre deux rires.

J'ai pouffé avec elle, mais une petite partie de mon cerveau me soufflait que j'étais surveillée. _Qu__elle angoisse !_

« Bonjour, Bella » salua quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour voir Jessica. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

« Euuuh… j'y vais » balança Kim tout à coup

Elle est partie avant que je puisse l'arrêter. Elle cacha évidement son amusement, mais pas pour M. Greene cette fois mais pour Jessica.

Je soupirais et regardais Jessica, qui se tenait beaucoup trop près de moi si vous voulez mon avis.

« Tu me manques, Bella » Elle fit la moue.

_Oh merde, pourquoi dois-je lui parler ?_

J'ai encore soupiré, luttant fortement pour ne pas rouler les yeux et lui dire de se casser.

« Écoute, je suis désolée, mais je suis ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je ne suis pas lesbienne. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » répliqua Jessica, un regard ludique dans ses prunelles.

« Excuse-moi ? » demandais-je avec stupéfaction.

« Comment sais-tu que tu ne l'es pas ? C'est cool d'être bisexuelle aussi. » clama-t-elle avec espoir.

_Sérieux ? Si j'étais bisexuelle, je le saurais je crois !_

« Je ne le suis pas, ok ? Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de chercher quelqu'un d'autre car il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. » répliquais-je, de moins en moins aimable.

« Et bien, je pense que tu as tord. Je veux dire, comment peux-tu en être sûre sans jamais avoir essayé ? » reprit-elle d'une façon suggestive.

« Je passe. » rétorquais-je.

« Il faut juste que tu saches que.. » elle s'approcha d'avantage à moi et ronronnait pratiquement « je serais toujours prête pour toi. Je peux te garantir que tu vas mouiller pour moi en un rien de temps. »

Je la fixais, abasourdie. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand j'ai été prise de cours.

« STANLEY ! » hurla une voix d'homme « DEUX HEURES DE COLLE! »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil pour voir qui avait crié et ai reconnu M. Cullen, debout dans le couloir, son regard braqué sur nous tandis que ses yeux verts brulaient de fureur. J'ai remarqué que ses poings étaient serrés comme s'il se retenait pour ne pas battre quelqu'un.

Jessica partit tout de suite, sans un au revoir ou une autre proposition indécente tant elle avait peur. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, M. Cullen avait un air assassin sur son visage. J'ai crû qu'un trou allait percer la tête de Jessica quand il continua de la foudroyer du regard.

Puis il tourna son attention vers moi. Son expression à changé du tout au tout en moins d'une demi-seconde.

Ma gorge s'est nouée.

J'avais oublié à quel point sa façon de me regarder m'effrayait. Je pouvais m'imaginer bruler sous l'intensité de ses iris, mais pas de la même façon que Jessica. Pour moi, c'était bien pire. J'ai détourné le regard et tentais de contrôler ma respiration. Mais, du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir M. Cullen marcher vers moi.

_Oh putain!_

« Hey, beauté ! » roucoula une voix dans mon dos.

Je savais de qui il s'agissait avant même d'avoir regardé. Mike Newton. Le gars le plus ennuyeux et persistant de tout le lycée. _Quand ce type allait renoncer ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment d'admiratrices ?_

Encore une fois, j'ai vu discrètement M. Cullen se stopper, ses yeux brillants nous menaçants.

« Je me demandais si tu avais changé d'avis à propos de notre petite réunion dans le placard du concierge ? » ronronna Mike.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre le mot ''non'', Mike ? » demandais-je avec agacement.

« Peut être parce que tu ne le penses pas vraiment » déclara Mike avec confiance.

« Vraiment ? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de ma vie. »

« Non je ne crois pas, bébé. » continua-t-il avec suffisance.

« Retiens ça, Mike : Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Intéressée ! »

« Ah ouais ? Ben moi je le suis et je ne vais pas laisser tomber, beauté. »

« Et bien tu devrais. Sinon tu vas devoir attendre longtemps, très très très longtemps.. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faut »

Il fut coupé par quelque chose derrière moi qui attira son attention. Je me suis retournée et ai vu M. Cullen, debout à quelques pas de nous. Comme quand il avait hurlé sur Jessica, la fureur émanait de tout son être. Mike avait bien évidemment peur du regard dirigé droit sur lui.

« Newton » grogna M. Cullen, ce qui me fit reculer de peur « _Collé_! »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! » protesta Mike.

« Ne. Me. Cherchez. Pas. Newton. » siffla rageusement M. Cullen. Mike perdit rapidement sa bravoure.

« M-Mais.. » bégailla Mike.

M. Cullen continua seulement à le fixer, ce qui semblait plus puissant que n'importe quelle parole.

Je les ai à nouveau regardés tous les deux. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que M. Cullen allait littéralement se jeter sur Mike et le tuer. Mike, lui, se tortillait de malaise et son visage était blanc face aux yeux perçants du professeur.

« Deux heures de colle après les cours. » reprit M. Cullen.

Mike hocha la tête rapidement et tremblait avant de s'éloigner dans le corridor. Et à ce moment là, je n'eus plus le choix et levais le regard vers M. Cullen, qui m'observait encore une fois, toute trace de colère ayant disparue. Je frémis, vous voyez ''le prédateur traquant sa proie'', et bien c'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment. C'était exactement mon sentiment.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Bella » déclara M. Cullen.

J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive avant de répondre.

« Vous me voyez tous les jours en classe, M. Cullen » répondis-je, confuse.

« Mais tu ne me parles jamais. » m'accusa-t-il.

« Je, euh, n'en ai pas eu l'occasion je suppose. » marmonnais-je maladroitement.

« Baliverne, il suffit seulement de dire bonjour, Bella » pressa-t-il.

« Euh, et bien, vous voyez...Je, euh, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire dernièrement. » réussis-je à résumer.

_C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais dire : « Enfaite, je vous évite parce que je suis récemment venue à la conclusion que vous fantasmiez sur moi. Ai-je mentionné aussi que je vous trouve particulièrement terrifiant? Oh, et j'ai fais un rêve où vous m'avez violée ! Donc, vous comprendrez qu'avec mon attitude anti-M. Cullen, je suis plus à l'aise comme ça ? »_

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » questionna-t-il avec une réelle curiosité.

_Comment dois-je répondre à ça?_

« Euh, vous savez... juste...des trucs » finis-je sans conviction.

« Qu'entends-tu pas ''des trucs'', Bella? » Il n'abandonnait pas.

_Pouvez-vous laisser tomber ? Et détourner votre regard flippant de moi ? J'apprécierais..._

« Des trucs d'amis. » lançais-je en espérant que ça lui conviendrait comme réponse.

« Quels amis ? »

J'ai remarqué que sa voix était de plus en plus exigeante et que ses yeux se plissaient avec suspicion, d'une manière possessive qui retournait mon estomac.

Ma gorge se serra encore plus.

« Angela, Kim, Emily- »

« Jessica. » me coupa-t-il dans un grognement.

Mes yeux se sont agrandis en état de choc.

« As-tu passé beaucoup de temps avec Jessica Stanley récemment, Bella ? » son ton était dangereux et sombre.

« Je…je... »

« Ou avec Mike Newton ? » sa voix était de plus en plus furieuse à chaque mot.

« P-Pas vraiment » bégayais-je.

« Alors pourquoi parlais-tu avec eux tout à l'heure, hein ? » Ses dents étaient serrées de colère lorsqu'il parlait.

« I-Ils me parlaient, j-je ne leur p-parle pas s-sinon. »

Son visage se détendit un peu. Il souleva son pouce et son index vers l'arrête de son nez et se la pinça, tout en prenant de profondes respirations, pour se calmer. Je le regardais avec anxiété, attendant calmement qu'il reprenne contrôle de lui même.

Il me contempla à nouveau et sourit « Pardonne-moi, Bella. Je me sens juste très protecteur envers to- mes élèves. »

J'ai tressailli, il avait presque dit ''toi''.

« C'est bon » lâchais-je en tremblotant « Je ne les aime pas vraiment tous les deux mais ça ne les empêche pas de- »

Je me mordais les lèvres en réalisant mon erreur. Sa face s'assombrit à nouveau.

« Ça ne les pas empêcher de quoi ? » cracha-t-il.

J'ai flanchée.

« Rien, vraiment. » Son expression ne changea pas.

« Dis-moi ce qu'ils font, Bella ! » exigea-t-il.

Je me suis tue. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber, mais si je lui disais qu'ils flirtaient avec moi, j'avais le sentiment que Jessica et Mike allaient le payer.

« Ils sont juste...euh, un peu... persistants, peut être.. » bafouillais-je.

« Persistants ? » ses yeux lançaient des éclairs « Persistants comment ? »

J'avais du mal à trouver une explication. J'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner de lui, sa présence irradiait une aura dangereuse et violente. Le besoin de courir loin de lui était presque vital.

« Euh je vais aller voir où est Kim. » repris-je rapidement.

J'ai essayé de traverser le couloir mais il s'est déplacé sur le côté, pour bloquer mon chemin. Ses pupilles continuaient de me bruler.

« Mais c'est biologie maintenant, Bella. Tu ne voudrais pas encore être en retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ce moment là j'ai réalisé que notre entourage était pratiquement vide, à part quelques étudiants qui prenaient leurs affaires dans leur casier, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Au moins, il n'aura pas le temps de me parler avant que le cours commence, et je n'aurais qu'à partir immédiatement à la sonnerie pour être en sécurité.

« Bien sûr que non. » murmurais-je à contrecœur.

Il s'écarta pour que je puisse passer. Mon corps se frigorifia quand je l'ai senti marcher à côté de moi. Je l'ai vu souvent me regarder alors que nous avancions vers la salle, mais j'ai essayé de faire semblant de ne pas en être consciente. J'ai sursauté violemment quand j'ai senti sa large main se poser au dessus de ma taille. J'ai alors instantanément levé les yeux, avant de les détourner vivement quand j'ai remarqué qu'il me lorgnait, d'une façon qui me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise ajouterais-je.

Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà assis à leur paillasse quand nous sommes arrivés, certains parlaient mais la plupart de la classe était silencieuse. M. Cullen a baissé sa bras de mon dos pour la laisser pendre à ses côtés juste avant que nous entrions, aucun élève ne pouvait rien soupçonner. Cela m'a fait réfléchir sur leurs réactions s'ils voyaient tous. Verraient-ils, comme moi, un enseignant dégoutant convoiter une élève innocente ?

Ou penseraient-ils que j'adhère à cette relation illégale avec lui ? Je voulais hurler à cette perspective, je ne voudrais jamais, Ô grand jamais avoir une liaison avec ce professeur, il me faisait beaucoup trop peur ! Mais je savais au fond de moi que c'est ce que les gens croiraient.

La classe a commencé dès que je fus assise à mon bureau, et honnêtement, je n'écoutais rien à ce qui se passait en classe. Tout me semblait flou et lointain, très lointain. La voix de M. Cullen me semblait assourdissante quand il parlait, je ne remarquais même plus ses constants regards vers moi. Je voulais juste rester à l'intérieur du royaume de mes pensées et ne jamais revenir à la réalité.

Mais la réalité me réveilla tout à coup lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie familière de mon portable ,qui vibrait dans ma poche.

Là, ce n'était plus seulement M. Cullen qui me fixait mais toute la classe. Mes joues rougissaient intensément avec gêne et embarras.

J'ai baissé les yeux et lisais l'identifiant du numéro qui m'appelait, _Kim_.

M. Cullen se dirigea vers mon bureau et s'arrêta en face de moi. Il tendit la main en silence.

« Donnez-moi votre téléphone, Be-Miss Swan. » commanda-t-il calmement bien que ses yeux flamboyaient intensivement.

Je lui donnais mon cellulaire et il le prit.

Ensuite, sans jamais quitter mon regard, il dit les mots qui glacèrent chaque fibre de mon être et emplir d'effroi mon cœur.

« Vous resterez après le cours pour que je puisse vous rendre votre portable, Miss Swan. »

_Kim, dans quoi tu m'as foutue ..?_

PDV Edward

Oui !

La voilà, ma chance de lui parler ! J'allais enfin avoir mon bébé pour moi tout seul. C'est ce que j'attendais depuis le moment où je l'ai vue et en suis tombé éperdument amoureux. Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier la personne qui avait fait sonner le téléphone à ce moment précis.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être à la fin de l'heure !

PDV Bella

Non !

C'était quelque chose que je craignais qu'il se passe depuis mon premier jour. C'est comme un cauchemar, mon pire cauchemar. J'allais être seule dans la classe, avec uniquement M. Cullen. C'était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Je regrettais vraiment d'avoir fais une promesse à Kim plus tôt, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle allait faire quelque chose comme ça. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer était que je puisse partir avant que M. Cullen ne s'en rende compte.

Mon petit doigt me dit que c'était très peu probable. J'avais compris que son attirance pour moi n'avait pas diminuée durant ses trois dernières semaines.

La classe a continué mais je n'entendais plus rien, trop perdue dans mes planifications pour tout à l'heure. Le temps passa et mes oreilles, toujours bloquées, n'enregistraient rien à ce qu'il se passait, j'allais sans doute devoir rattraper ça plus tard. _Oh, comme je parie que M.__Cullen aimerait reprendre la leçon avec moi..._

Mon sang se glaça et mes paumes transpiraient abondamment quand la cloche a sonné la fin de la journée. Nous y étions.

Tout le monde quitta la salle, me laissant toute seule avec M. Cullen, qui regardait toujours attentivement mon visage. J'étais tellement habituée à la sensation de brulure que c'en était presque une routine.

« Bella ? » fit la voix de M. Cullen.

Malgré moi, j'ai levé les yeux vers son beau visage.

« Vas-tu venir chercher ton portable? Ou aimes-tu tant ma compagnie que tu ne veux pas partir ? » questionna-t-il avec amusement.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais..._

Je pris une profonde inspiration et mis le plus beau sourire séduisant que je pouvais sur mes lèvres.

« Et bien, à vous de me le dire. Jusqu'où pensez vous que je profite de votre compagnie, M. Cullen ? » ronronnais-je, en espérant que ça sonnerait comme tel du moins.

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent un peu, assez rapidement pour m'encourager, plus vite ça sera fait plus vite je pourrais sortir. Bien entendu, je ne _voulais_ vraiment pas devoir faire tout ça avec lui, ça me rendait malade.

Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu aimes ma compagnie. J'ai été découragé durant les dernières semaines, tu sembles ne pas supporter ma présence. Ça me fait du mal, tu sais. » roucoula-t-il doucement, gardant un contact visuel avec moi tout le temps.

« Je suis désolée. Mais je pensais que vous comprendriez... » J'ai battu des cils.

J'entendis sa respiration accélérer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

Je me suis levée de ma chaise et me suis mise à déambuler vers son bureau.

« J'essayais de vous encourager » flirtais-je.

« E-Encourager ? » haleta-t-il.

J'ai hoché la tête, « Vous voyez, j'aime beaucoup votre compagnie. Mais... j'ai pensé que peut être vous appréciez aussi ma présence, peut être même plus que vous ne devriez ? »

« J-Je.. » bégaya-t-il, subissant une perte totale de mots.

Je m'assis sur le bord de son bureau pour être en face de lui.

« J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardes, M. Cullen. » ronronnais-je à nouveau, presque sûr qu'il aimait quand je faisais ça.

« Ah oui ? » haleta-t-il.

« Et je tiens à souligner qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une manière très appropriée pour un enseignant de regarder ses propres élèves. »

Le choc sur son visage disparu et fut remplacé par un sourire possessif auquel je commençais à avoir l'habitude.

« Tu sais, quand une jeune fille se promène en public avec une jupe comme la tienne.. » il regarda ostensiblement mes cuisses à peine couvertes, s'attardant beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne devrait « … les gens sont tenus de regarder. Même un professeur. »

_Soit maudite Emily, pour m'avoir fait porter cette jupe aujourd'hui plutôt qu'un autre jour !_

« Mais qu'en est-il de Mike Newton ? » J'ai vu ses yeux se plisser et ses narines se dilater de colère , mais je continuais « ou Jessica Stanley... »

Sa voix était sèche et rude alors qu'il tentait vainement de contrôler son énervement « Ne redis jamais leurs noms en ma présence. »

Je pouvais entendre la menace cachée, et j'en étais effrayée.

J'ai hoché la tête, trop peur que ma voix me trahisse pour oser parler.

Lentement, il se calma et me sourit à nouveau.

« Tu ne devrais peut-être porter des jupes qu'en ma présence. Je ne peux pas me contrôler quand je vois ses sales et dégoutants garçons te regarder. »

_Ouais, parce que tu n'es certainement pas comme eux..._

« D'accord. Je pense cependant que tu aimes un peu trop cette jupe pour la revoir à nouveau. » dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me rendit la pareille « Tu as raison, Bella »

Je me penchais un peu dans un mouvement subtil, mais suffisant pour assombrir ses yeux un tant soit peu plus. J'ai pris avec légèreté sa cravate et me mis à courir mes doigts de haut en bas sur la soie, en gardant mon attention sur lui. J'ai vu le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam quand il avala sa salive.

« J'aime quand tu portes cette chemise, c'est tellement plus attractif qu'un t-shirt »

« Tu trouves ? » Il leva un sourcil taquin, « Et bien, je ne porterais plus jamais de t-shirt. Rien que pour toi. »

« Juste pour moi ? » murmurais-je en me penchant vers lui.

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux s'agrandissant à mesure que nos visages se rapprochaient. J'ai placé mes mains sur les deux accoudoirs de chaque côté de lui et ai tiré le fauteuil plus près de moi **(c'était une chaise pour ordinateur avec des roulettes)** afin que nos souffles se mêlent tant nous étions près l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur corporelle si proche...

Et je l'ai embrassé.

* * *

_Voilà, un chapitre très long ! Bon maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ( qui fait la même longueur) puis la prochaine publication de cette histoire sera en mars ( désolé c'est l'auteure qui a décidée)._

_Je compte vraisemblablement traduire une autre fiction, je vais demander l'accord et vous poster le résumé au prochain chapitre de YTMO, comme ça vous me direz si vous voulez la trad. ou pas!_

_Voilà, bisous et merciii encore à ma bêta et à vous ,mes chères lectrices, vous qui m'encouragez vraiment !_

_Ali'_


	8. Chapitre septième

Chapitre septième

PDV Bella

Sa bouche posée sur la mienne était chaude et douce. C'était beaucoup plus agréable que ce que j'aurais pensé. A vrai dire, j'avais cru que je n'aurais jamais apprécié, mais j'ai trouvé ça en fin de compte plutôt plaisant.

Je l'ai entendue gémir à l'instant même où nos lèvres se sont touchés et je frémis de dégout à ce bruit. Je sentais ses bras me saisir désespérément autour de la taille,dans le me coller d'avantage contre lui. Enfin si cela était possible, vu que nous étions déjà très contigus.

Je me suis soudainement reconnectée à la réalité, réalisant avec horreur que le baiser avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu initialement. Je me suis alors mise à pousser sa poitrine, signalant ainsi que je voulais que ça s'arrête. Mais il n'était du même avis, ou alors il ne remarquait pas mes débats . Ce qui était très, très mauvais pour moi.

Il me tira vers lui ,afin qu'à ma grande répulsion, je sois à cheval sur ses cuisses. Je déglutis de répulsion en sentant son érection à travers le pantalon. Il était aussi dur que du roc, j'avais presque l'impression que son entre-jambe ne faisait pas parti de son corps. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, juste après mon petit cri de dégout. Je me suis demandé intérieurement s'il pensait ,à tord, que j'avais fais ça parce que j'avais apprécié, comme lui.

J'ai tout à coup perçu l'humidité de sa langue courir le long de ma lèvre, exigeant l'entrée de ma bouche. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça que j'ai haleté, en état de choc, et il en profita pour entrer avant que je puisse l'en empêcher.

_Mon Dieu, cet homme est totalement taré…_

J'ai essayé de le rejeter à nouveau, mais il y avait vraiment très peu d'espace entre nous. Sa langue explorait avidement tous les coins de ma bouche, caressant mon palais et mes dents au passage. Il était absolument partout.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment besoin de respirer , alors j'ai lutté dans ses bras plus sauvagement. Cette fois, il comprit le message, concevant peut être également que j'avais besoin d'air pour ne pas étouffer.

Nous étions tout deux haletants, bien que la raison pour laquelle ma respiration était suffocante était en grande partie due à la panique.

J'ai grimacé en essayant de sortir de son emprise, et il enfin remarqua mon besoin extrême de m'éloigner .

« Ange, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

J'ai tressailli lorsqu'il apporta sa main sur mon visage.

« J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. Tout de suite. » répondis-je fermement, pour cacher ma peur.

La confusion, ainsi que la panique et le trouble, prirent possession de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? S'il te plait, dis le moi! »

Je secouais la tête en continuant de gigoter dans ses bras, bras qui ressemblaient d'ailleurs plus aux barreaux d'une cage qu'autre chose.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi ! » lui hurlais-je presque dessus.

Choqué, il me relâcha un peu, ce qui suffit toute fois à me laisser une chance de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il attrapa, hélas, mon poignet avec sa grosse main , stoppant vite tout mouvement de ma part.

« Bébé, tu ne peux pas déjà partir déjà ! On vient à peine de s'avouer notre amour réciproque, je veux passer du temps avec toi! » implora-t-il « Je t'en supplie, dis moi pourquoi tu veux me quitter maintenant ? »

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration par le nez. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais lui dire la vérité, même si j'avais affreusement peur de sa réaction.

Je levais le regard vers lui, afin qu'il voit toute mon honnêteté dans mes paroles.

« C'était un gage. »

PDV Edward

_Hein? Qu'est-ce...qu'elle a dit ?_

Je pouvais voir ses lèvres bouger, je l'entendais parler, mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite pour tenter de me vider la tête, et comprendre ce que mon ange disait.

« Quoi? » Ma voix fut à peine audible, je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle répéta les mots horribles qui brisèrent mon cœur.

« Mes amies m'ont mis au défi de vous séduire. » dit-elle lentement, pour que j'assimile bien la signification de sa phrase.

_C'était...un défi? Ce n'était pas vrai ? Elle a juste... prétendu m'aimer ? NON ! Sûrement pas...Non. Non. Non. Il y a forcément une erreur. Elle ne peut pas le penser! Bien sûr qu'elle m'aime, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'elle. C'est tout! Elle est confuse ! Ma pauvre petite chérie. Elle s'inquiète de ce que vont penser ses amis si elle sort avec moi. C'est compréhensible. Je suis de plusieurs années son aîné. Et je suis son professeur, pour l'amour de Dieu ! C'est normal qu'elle soit mal à l'aise face à notre relation. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je dois lui faire comprendre. Notre amour peut résister à tout! A TOUT ! Je dois lui faire savoir que tout ce qui importe, c'est que nous soyons ensemble! Le reste ne m'importe pas._

_Je vais lui montrer..._

« Donc, vous voyez, c'est juste un malentendu! » La voix de Bella me ramena au présent, « S'il vous plait, je ne dirais rien à ce sujet si vous me laisser rentrer à la maison! Personne ne saura, à part nous. Pitié ? Je veux juste partir ! »

_Partir ? Non, je ne crois pas..._

Je lui souris, admirant son corps de haut en bas et d'une manière fanatique. Je l'ai amenée près de moi et enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir si proche de moi. Et elle n'était rien qu'à moi.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, Bella. » ronronnais-je « Je pense que nous allons rester ici quelques heures encore. »

PDV Bella

Son emprise se serra encore autour de ma taille alors que ses pupilles et son visage n'exprimaient que possessivité et pure luxure. J'ai bien compris que j'étais dans un sacré pétrin. Mes entrailles se crispèrent anxieusement.

« S'il vous plait ? S'il vous plait laissez-moi partir ? »

Il secoua la tête « Uh-uh. »

« Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes en colère et... »

« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, mon ange. » chantonna-t-il tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mon dos « Je ne serais jamais énervé contre toi. Je suis en colère parce que tout ce que tu as dis était faux, et je l'ai vraiment cru. Mais je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. »

Je l'ai regardé avec confusion, mais toujours en plaidant.

« Alors pourquoi suis-je encore ici ? Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas sortir ? » Ma voix devenait hystérique.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais me quitter, mon amour. Tu devrais le savoir. »

«Je vous en supplie, je veux juste rentrer chez moi! » suppliais-je inutilement.

Il secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Pas encore, Bella. » roucoula-t-il ,en se penchant plus près pour que ses lèvres effleurent mon lobe d'oreille, me faisant frissonner bien malgré moi « J'ai des choses beaucoup mieux à faire ici que de rentrer à la maison. »

Ma respiration se stoppa.

Il allait me violer ! Il allait me prendre ma virginité !

J'ai lutté, plus frénétiquement que jamais pour sortir de sa puissante étreinte. J'ai envoyé des coups de pieds dans ses jambes en espérant lui faire mal et j'ai poussé sa poitrine avec mon bras.

« Arrête de te débattre, Bella. » ronronna-t-il une nouvelle fois, sa voix très calme compte tenu de mes attaques incessantes. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te blesserais jamais, tu sais. Je veux seulement te faire plaisir Je vais te faire te sentir si bien, si précieuse, si tu me laisses faire. »

Je l'ai frappé plus fort, et je commençais à pleurer. Les larmes débordaient petit à petit de mes yeux et coulaient lentement sur mes joues. Son expression devint horrifiée et affolée quand il a vu mes pommettes humides.

Il se mit à essuyer tendrement l'eau salée.

« Non, non, ne pleure pas, mon amour. » me pria-t-il, de la détresse apparente dans sa voix terrifiée « Chuuut. C'est bon. Personne ne va nous déranger, je te le promets. Personne n'en saura rien. »

Évidemment, il pensait que c'était pour ça que je pleurais. Pour lui ,c'était tout bonnement impensable que je ne veuille pas faire ça. J'ai réalisé avec un certain soulagement que sa main était à présent sur ma joue, créant un vide autour de moi qui me permettrait de m'évader. Je me suis vite élancée en dehors de ses bras et courrais vers l'entrée, qui avait été fermée mais pas verrouillée. J'ai attrapé la poignée mais la porte me claqua au nez. J'ai sentis un autre corps derrière le mien.

La respiration de M. Cullen était lourde au dessus de ma nuque, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la rapidité dont il avait fait preuve pour m'empêcher de partir, ou si c'était à cause de la colère. J'aspirais à la première explication.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Bella? Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller alors que je n'ai que notre merveilleux avenir ensemble en tête? »

« Espèce de salaud taré ! » lui crachais-je en réponse.

Je l'ai entendu haleter doucement à côté de moi. Il me tourna vivement face à lui et me poussa fortement contre la cloison en bois. Il me regarda avec frustration et énervement.

« Pourquoi, Bella ? Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je un salaud taré comme tu le dis ? » siffla-t-il.

« Vous ne voyez sérieusement pas ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes un homme mature qui essaye de molester une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, je suis votre élève ! Vous êtes juste malade ! Vous me faites horreur ! Vous devriez être enfermé ! »

Il avait l'air choqué, blessé. Son visage s'assombrit et son torse se souleva de plus en plus vite, tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus courte.

« Est-ce ainsi que tu me vois, Bella? » reprit-il d'une voix entrecoupée « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? Que je suis un vieux pervers qui veut t'emmener contre ta volonté ? Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses réellement! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est t'aimer ! Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est que tu sois heureuse ! »

_Quoi ?_

Je suis restée un moment abasourdie.

« Vous êtes complètement fou. » soufflais-je.

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas fou, Bella, pas comme tu le penses. Je suis fou amoureux. Tu me rends dingue ! Je suis fou de te désirer, de te vouloir, de t'aimer tellement fort ! Tu es la seule chose à laquelle je pense, jour et nuit ! »

« Écoutez » fis-je, doucement cette fois, cet homme avait vraiment besoin d'aide « Je sais que vous pensez que vous m'aimez vraiment, mais vous vous rendrez compte que ce n'est pas le cas enfaite. Peut être que si vous voyez quelqu'un, parlez avec certaines perso- »

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas ! » me coupa-t-il en hurlant.

J'ai bondi tant sa voix était forte.

« Tu crois que je suis insensé, c'est ça ! » poursuivit-il en criant « Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que je suis pas fou? Je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça ? Pourquoi tu es si aveugle devant mon amour, Bella ? Hmmm ? N'est-ce pas assez évident ? Tu ne vois pas l'amour dans mes yeux quand je te regarde ? La façon dont je tente désespérément de te parler chaque jour ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu vois mon amour ? »

Tout ce qu'il venait de dire s'est répété à plusieurs reprises dans mon cerveau, alors que j'essayais d'assembler les mots.

Etait-il vraiment sérieux? Oui sans nul doute. Mais il faudrait être une imbécile pour penser qu'il s'agissait juste d'amour. Après ces dernières semaines, c'était évident. Maintenant, après ce qu'il venait de me dire, toutes ses actions étaient beaucoup plus claires. Son regard était sauvage maintenant, il ressemblait plus à un animal qu'à un être humain. Il était _obsédé_. Et j'étais morte de trouille.

Qu'avait-il fait d'autre que de me regarder au lycée ? J'ai compris qu'il avait fait beaucoup plus. Toutes les pièces de puzzle s'unirent entres elles, la voiture grise devant ma maison tous les soirs, le fait que je me sentais observé partout où j'allais, tout ce que je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil...les cheveux de bronze... les yeux verts qui me scrutaient à travers la foule, dans la rue...

La vérité sortit de nulle part, mais me frappa de plein fouet.

« Vous m'avez suivie, n'est-ce pas? » interrogeais-je, plus à moi même qu'à lui.

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire soulevant la commissure de ses lèvres.

« D-Depuis combien de temps? » J'avais peur de la réponse.

Un de ses paumes se déplaça, de mon épaule vers ma joue amoureusement.

« Depuis ton premier jour ici. »

Mes yeux se sont agrandis et mon cœur s'arrêta totalement.

« T-Tout ce t-temps ? » Ma question sortie comme si j'étais étranglée.

Il acquiesça encore.

« C'était le coup de foudre, bébé. » murmura-t-il « J'ai su au moment où j'ai franchi la porte que tu serais la seule pour moi. Je savais que je ne te laisserais jamais, jamais partir. Et j'ai l'intention de te garder à jamais. »

Je m'agitais nerveusement pour qu'il me lâche.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! » m'égosillais-je « Je vais tout dire à Miss O'Riley, o-ou même à la police ! Mon père est le chef ! »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec une confusion feinte.

« Je ne comprends pas, Bella. En quoi ont-ils à voir avec nous? Penses tu qu'ils changeront quelques chose à notre relation? »

Je clignais des yeux avec étonnement.

« Bien sûr, ils feront quelque chose » chuchotais-je « Ce que vous faites est malsain. C'est illégal! Vous serez enfermé une fois qu'ils sauront tout et vous ne pourrez plus jamais m'approcher ! »

Il sourit, mais pas d'une manière amical. C'était le genre de sourire qui voulait dire :'' je vais te dire les choses autrement.''

« Mais tu ne vas rien leur dire, Bella. N'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix me fit froid dans le dos.

Je le fixais bêtement, que voulait-il dire par là?

« Évidement que si ! » m'écriais-je « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dirais rien ? Vous êtes taré et je veux que vous soyez loin de moi, derrière les barreaux ! »

Son sourire s'élargit considérablement.

« Ah, mais tu vois, mon amour... » il fit une pause, « A quel point aimes-tu ta mère? »

Le sang gela dans mes veines.

« Quoi ? » maronnais-je.

« Tu m'as bien entendue. A quel point aimes-tu ta mère? »

_Ma mère ?_

« J-Je l'aime...é-énormément. » répliquais-je timidement et calmement.

J'étais apeurée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il parlait d'elle. Renée était mon monde, la personne que j'aimais le plus dans tout l'univers. Si quelque chose lui arrivait... ça me tuerait.

« Et bien » commença-t-il sinistrement « Je suis sûr que tu veux qu'elle ait les meilleurs traitements possibles, non? Tu veux qu'elle aille mieux. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive des méfaits, ai-je tord ? »

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

J'avais les mains qui tremblaient d'angoisse et je ne pouvais plus parler, donc j'ai attendu qu'il continue.

« Bon, tu vois, j'ai eu un appel téléphonique de mon père il y a quelques jours, et il m'a dit quelque chose de très, très intéressant.. » Il s'arrêta pour donner du suspens et continua, « Enfaite, mon père est médecin, Bella. Et il se trouve qu'il travaille à temps partiel dans...un hôpital. »

« Non ! » criais-je en apportant la main sur ma bouche, incrédule.

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non ça ne peut pas être vrai !

Il acquiesça sombrement, toujours en souriant.

« Comme je le disais, il a rencontré une femme du nom de Renée Henriette _Swan_. Il a immédiatement pensé à toi. Je lui ai dit tant de chose sur toi, sur _nous_, qu'il m'a demandé si cette information pourrait m'être _utile_. Maintenant, je pense que tu comprends, Bella, à quel point c'était avantageux pour moi de savoir ça. »

Oh oui, vraiment très avantageux ,pour lui. Il avait à présent quelque chose pour me faire pression, ma mère. Ma plus grande faiblesse.

M. Cullen apporta ses lèvres à mon oreille.

« Il suffirait d'un seul coup de téléphone, Bella. Un petit coup de fil à mon père et la vie de Renée deviendra un véritable enfer. Tu comprends maintenant: si tu ne vas pas à la police, alors ta mère obtiendra les meilleurs soins possibles, mais uniquement si je reçois la coopération que j'attends de toi...sinon, les choses pourraient aller très mal pour elle. »

Des sanglots silencieux ont commencés à secouer mon corps et les larmes abondaient à nouveau.

Ses yeux reprirent une expression attristée et paniquée alors qu'il essuyait anxieusement mes larmes. Il me priait sans cesse, avec sa voix brisée, de ne pas pleurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour » tenta-t-il de me réconforter « Je vais tout bien faire, s'il te plait ne pleure pas. »

Ses mains, autrefois sur mes hanches, glissèrent sous mon top. Ses doigts tracèrent des lignes imaginaires jusqu'en dessous de mon soutien-gorge.

« Ne vous avisez pas! » menaçais-je ,en sachant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Le M. Cullen attentionné et ému fut rapidement remplacé par la version qui ne voulait rien de plus que de me faire sienne.

« Coopération, Bella. Fais ça pour ta mère. » avertit-il.

J'ai réfléchis un moment, bien que je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir que Renée allait être maltraitée. Je devais empêcher cela, quelque soit le prix à payer.

J'ai hoché la tête et laissa échapper un sanglot désespéré.

Il sourit sombrement et détacha sa cravate.

Je l'ai observé avec confusion lorsque, tout à coup, je fus jetée sur le bureau en bois derrière moi. M. Cullen au dessus de moi en quelques secondes, me dominant de toute sa taille

J'étais sur le point de bouger quand il m'arrêta ,avant que je puisse m'exécuter. Je le sentis lier mes poignets avec du tissu. J'ai regardé à gauche, pour voir que j'étais attachée à un tiroir avec la cravate de M. Cullen.

_Oh non..._

« S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça! » gémis-je piteusement.

Il caressa ma joue avec le dos de sa main et contempla mon visage avec adoration.

« N'ai pas peur, bébé » fredonna-t-il « Je te jure que tu vas aimer chaque seconde. Je vais te faire sentir tellement bien que demain, après les cours, tu me supplieras de te le refaire. »

Il souleva d'un coup mon top et me l'enleva avant que je puisse réagir. Mon soutien-gorge fut alors révélé et ses yeux s'assombrirent de luxure. J'ai été heureuse quand j'ai remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas m'enlever mon haut en entier à cause de mon ligotage. Il eut l'air frustré.

Puis j'ai entendu le bruit distinct de quelque chose que l'on déchirait, à savoir mon top, qui a été complètement divisé en deux. Ma jupe a immédiatement subit le même sort, avant même que je ne puisse protester (même s'il n'aurait rien écouté). A mon plus grand désarroi, je me suis retrouvée en sous-vêtements devant mon professeur.

Il se lécha les lèvres et se pencha pour enfouir son visage dans mon cou, où il a d'ailleurs commencé à planter des baisers humides jusqu'à mon épaule. Je me mordais la langue pour retenir mes gémissements quand il prit mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et se mit à le sucer. Je n'ai hélas pas pu cacher un bruit sourd quand il s'occupa d'un endroit sensible de mon oreille.

Je sentais ses lèvres se courber vers le haut dans un sourire, tout en continuant à lécher et sucer la petite partie sensitive. Sa main qui était enroulée autour de ma taille dériva jusqu'à ma poitrine et je haletais quand il se mit à la masser. Le plaisir était indéniable. Mes mamelons durcirent quand l'air froid entra en contact avec eux. M. Cullen avait manifestement réussi à retirer mon soutien-gorge aussi.

Il baissa son visage vers mes seins et pris une de mes pointes durcies en bouche, je gémis bruyamment et jetais la tête en arrière quand il se mit à téter doucement. Il joua avec mon autre mamelon, gardant toujours ses lèvres sur le premier. Les sensations étaient incroyables, mon dos s'arqua de plus en plus et je savais que ça lui plaisait.

Il était tellement ...difficile...de se concentrer. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose que ce qu'il me faisait.

« Non... » soupirais-je, en essayant de m'accrocher à ma raison.

Il m'observa avec des yeux verts emplis de convoitise, les lèvres toujours collées sur mes mamelons sensibles lorsqu'il sourit.

Sa langue tourbillonna autour et mon dos se voûta contre la table, mon corps en redemandant toujours plus. J'étais dégoûtée de moi-même, d'autant quand je pris conscience de l'humidité de ma culotte. Mais mes pensées furent tues par le désir qui embrumait mon esprit.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai remarqué la main de M. Cullen faire son chemin jusqu'en bas de ma taille, puis passer dans la ceinture de ma culotte. Je ne pus cacher ma plainte quand je sentis ses doigts autour de ma féminité, dorénavant très mouillée et brulante.

Il râla doucement et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Tu es tellement humide, bébé. Penses-tu sérieusement pouvoir nier le fait que tu me veux? Regarde comment tu réagis à mon toucher. » ronronna-t-il en touchant mon clitoris avec son pouce. J'ai crié tant c'était bon et il sourit encore plus qu'avant « Il suffit de le reconnaître, Bella. Tu veux ça tout autant que moi. Tu veux que je suce tes mamelons roses, pas vrai ? Tu veux que je mange ta magnifique chatte, hein ? Tu veux que je te baise avec ma bite, n'est-ce pas? Hmm? C'est ce que tu veux? »

J'ai essayé de me concentrer et secouais la tête.

« Vraiment? » il leva un sourcil, sceptique « Permet moi de voir comment tu réagis face à ça. »

Il plongea deux de ses longs doigts en moi. J'ai appuyé ma tête en arrière et criais plus fort qu'auparavant, mes yeux glissant à l'arrière de ma tête. Il fit quelques lent va-et-vient en et hors de moi, me poussant de plus en plus vers l'orgasme.

« Ohhh! » gémissais-je quand il toucha mon point sensible.

Il allait trop lentement, j'avais besoin de lui plus fortement...

J'ai poussé mes hanches vers sa main, cherchant le frottement dont j'avais besoin.

« Tu vois, ton corps ne peux pas contrôler son désir. Dis-moi la vérité. Dis que tu m'aimes. » exigea-t-il.

Je gardais toute fois un morceau de bon sens dans ma tête, alors je refusais.

Ses doigts sortirent de moi et je gémis de mécontentement. J'avais besoin…d'avoir plus...plus...

J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de sa main mais il me tenait fermement pour que je ne puisse plus bouger. Je savais ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, ce que je devais faire pour obtenir ma libération. A ce moment là, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Non, s'il vous plait...je vous en supplie...j'ai besoin de vous pour... » implorais-je.

Ses iris ne me perdaient jamais de vue.

« Si tu me veux vraiment, alors tu sais ce que tu as à dire, non? » susurra-t-il.

_Je pourrais dire ''oui'' s'il me demande en mariage maintenant.._

« Je t'aime » marmonnais-je.

Son visage prit une expression de joie pure, comme s'il ignorait que je ne pensais pas du tout ce que je venais de dire.

« C'est vrai, bébé »roucoula-t-il de bonheur « Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime, tu sais. Oh mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement ! » il cacha son visage dans mes cheveux et laissa échapper un sanglot « Tellement, tellement, tellement fort ! Je voudrais que tu puisses comprendre. Mais c'est bon. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que quiconque comprenne l'étendue de l'amour que je porte en mon cœur pour toi, il est parfois trop important pour que même moi je puisse le comprendre. Je doute que quelqu'un ai déjà autant aimé une autre personne! Nous allons être heureux ! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Bella ? Oh si, nous le sommes presque déjà. Je ne peux plus attendre... Mais pour le moment, je dois prendre soin de toi, hmm? »

J'ai acquiescé frénétiquement en déplaçant ma chatte dégoulinante contre lui à nouveau. Il riait, jouissant de son contrôle sur moi, et il continua à pomper ses doigts en moi. Je gémis aux sensations divines, il allait juste au bon rythme et son pouce me caressait le clito en même temps qu'il bougeait son index et son majeur. C'était tellement bon!

Je fermais les yeux, espérant ainsi être en mesure d'ignorer l'identité de l'homme qui me faisait ressentir tous ses plaisirs. Ses doigts ont accéléré au moment où je le voulais, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. J'ai hurlé de plaisir quand j'ai eu la sensation inattendue de sa bouche sur mon sexe, léchant et suçant de la manière la plus agréable qui soit.

J'ai baissé le regard vers lui, son visage était entre mes cuisses en train de me regarder fixement, et j'ai failli de peu le foudroyer du regard. Si je n'étais pas sûre qu'il arrêterait si je le faisais.

Il retira ses lèvres de mon clitoris sensible pour parler.

« Tu aimes ça, Bella ? Dis-le moi ! Je veux savoir à quel point je te fais plaisir ! » supplia-t-il presque.

Dans mon cœur, c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais faire, mais mon corps était prêt à tout faire pour qu'il continue. D'autant plus que je me sentais approcher...

« Mmmmh..Oh Dieu ! C'est si bon.. Oh !... si bon ! PUTAIN ! » criais-je.

Et j'ai explosé autour de ses doigts. J'ai gémis ma libération, et c'était le sentiment le plus incroyable que j'ai ressenti, tellement meilleur que quand je me touchais moi même.

J'ai continué mes petits cris jusqu'à ce que la vague de plaisir se soit dissipée, la pensée que c'était M. Cullen qui m'avait fait ça m'assaillit et j'eus envie de vomir. Le regret s'immisçait rapidement dans mon cerveau.

J'ai gardé les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir l'expression fière sur son visage.

Je suis restée immobile sur le bureau de longues minutes, minutes qui semblaient être des heures. J'étais consciente qu'il me chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille, tout en me caressant le visage avec ses fins doigts de musicien. Sa cravate autour de mes poignets avait été enlevée mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger. M. Cullen ne se rendait pas compte de ma contrariété, de ma déception, car lui était plongé dans la joie et l'amour. Je pouvais même entendre la folie sous-jacente dans ses paroles. C'était comme si le fait qu'il se serve de ma mère n'avait aucune importance.

Je fus reconnaissante toute fois d'entendre ses mots, « Je vais garder notre première fois parce qu'il faut quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mon ange. Tu le mérites. Tu mérites le romantisme. Je m'assurerais de ça pour que la première fois soit inoubliable. »

C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle je le remerciais. Perdre ma virginité de cette façon m'aurait vraiment blessée.

Et le temps passa ainsi, il me tenait contre lui en regardant mon visage tout en disant plein de choses. J'ai bloqué mon esprit, j'avais le sentiment que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il disait. J'étais suffisamment effrayée dans mon esprit comme ça, pour entendre encore plus de divagations folles sur ''notre amour''. Je ne supportais pas de l'entendre parler de lui et moi.

Mais pourtant... j'étais prise au piège.

Non, pas que physiquement en ce moment. Je suis emprisonnée avec lui, par lui. Ce ne serait pas notre premier soir comme ça, je l'avais bien compris. Je savais qu'il allait en vouloir de plus en plus, et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'arrêter.

« Oh, je t'aime, Bella ! » déclara-t-il, son souffle frôlant mon visage.

J'ai avalé ma salive et ai ouvert la bouche par essayer de parler. Ma gorge était tellement sèche que je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir aligner une phrase entière.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant. Charlie va rentrer à la maison. J'ai besoin d'être là, M. Cullen. » fis-je tout bas.

Ses yeux montrèrent de la douleur.

« Combien de fois dois-je te dire qu'il faut m'appeler Edward, ma chérie ? Et tutoie moi, je t'en pris »

J'ai presque vomi.

« Edward » murmurais-je.

Il soupira de joie et m'aida à me relever.

Il me souleva tendrement, comme si j'étais une petite fille fragile.

« J'ai déchiré ta chemise, tu vas porter ma veste jusqu'à ce que tu sois chez toi » rigola-t-il légèrement, en ôtant son habit.

J'ai hoché la tête comme un robot.

J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier. Comment allais-je pouvoir sortir de cette situation ?

Edward marcha à côté de moi vers le parking, son bras bien enroulé autour de ma taille. Personne n'était encore là, comme il l'avait prévu, par conséquent personne ne nous verrait. Je voulais qu'il y ai quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour qu'il puisse m'aider à envoyer M. Cullen en prison, là où il ne pourrait plus me toucher. Mais mon professeur était trop intelligent. Il nous dirigea vers mon camion rouge et m'a ouvert la porte après m'avoir demandé les clefs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui les ai donné, j'étais dans un état second, je ne pensais pas vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas tant que je n'étais pas rentrée.

Il me rendit mes clefs et je me suis assise derrière le volant. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui, je ne pouvais plus le supporter...

J'allais fermer la porte quand il m'attrapa la main avec la sienne.

« Tu es à moi, Bella. Tu le sais maintenant, non? » dit-il d'un ton presque exigeant.

Mes pupilles croisèrent les siennes, et la peur prit possession de tout mon être quand j'ai vu toutes les émotions que reflétaient les yeux verts de l'enseignant. Elles étaient tellement plus profondes qu'avant, j'ai été terrifiée.

J'ai hoché la tête silencieusement.

Il m'a encore souri et m'approcha de lui pour échanger un tendre baiser.

« Fais attention, bébé. Je te vois demain ok? » Sa voix était douce et aimante, si je ne le connaissais pas j'aurais pu craquer sur lui, là.

Mais plus maintenant.

Il m'épouvantait à se comporter comme un petit copain ''normal''. Peut être que pour lui c'est ce que nous étions. Un homme et sa petite amie, totalement amoureux l'un de l'autre avec un avenir merveilleux qui les attend.

J'ai acquiescé, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Il continua à me sourire et se retira pour fermer la porte. Je n'ai pas perdu une minute, j'ai tout de suite démarré le véhicule et ai commencé à rouler.

Je sentais qu'il me regardait jusqu'à ce que je fusse partie du parking du lycée, et c'était vraiment dur pour moi de ne pas pleurer. De ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Mais il fallait que je tienne encore.

Dès que je me suis garée devant la maison et que j'ai vu que Charlie n'était pas encore là, je me suis précipitée hors de ma voiture pour aller à l'intérieur. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre et me suis jetée sur le lit.

J'ai laissé les larmes couler et hurlais.

* * *

_Voilà , donc le prochain chapitre sera en mars car nous avons rattrapés la VO. _

_Autre chose , ma FF "dans l'oeil du lion" est supprimée car je tiens à faire juste des traductions pour le moment Peut être la rependrais-je un jour? Je ne sais pas encore..._

_merci encore pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris,_

_merci à ma bêta_

_Ali'_


End file.
